Akane vs Shampoo y Kodashi, la batalla final
by Yue Tendo
Summary: Ranma desea terminar con el acoso constante de sus prometidas y quiere estar junto a Akane, pero a la vez no quiere que ella salga lastimada por la elección, así que resuelve las cosas como se le ha enseñado.. con una batalla!
1. Chapter 1

**Akane vs Shampoo y Kodashi, la batalla final.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago solo para mi diversión y para los fans. **

**Capitulo 1 El reto**

En Nerima las cosas siguieron igual después de la boda fallida, Ranma y Akane peleaban y se insultaban, pero ya era parte de su rutina, Ranma todavía no juntaba la suficiente madurez para expresar sus sentimientos y Akane temía que él no la amara como ella lo hacía, pero ese sentimiento las estaba llevando al borde y ya estaba cansada, quería seguir con su vida, estudiar, madurar, irse lejos de ahí, de su padre necio y de las constantes miradas de la gente, que murmuraban a sus espaldas "esa pobre chica que Ranma nunca querrá".

Esa mañana empezó como cualquier otra. Vamos ¡_Ranma levante_! - Gritó Akane. Pero el chico en el futón seguía durmiendo como un bebé, así que Akane tomó un balde de agua fría y se lo aventó.

_¡Maldición Akane! siempre me despiertas así_ decía la chica pelirroja.

_Sino no fueras un dormilón y no me hicieras llegar tarde a mi graduación no tendría que tomar medidas extremas -_ gritó irritada la menor de las Tendo y salió de la habitación dando fuertes pasos.

Ranma suspiró, _ufff siempre tan grosera_.

Lo que Akane no sabía era que él la veía dormir cada noche por unas horas, claro no lo hacía cuando estaba P-chan por obvias razones, además de que moría de celos y debía de contenerse para no meterse en la habitación de Akane y hacer morder al polvo a ese cerdo.

Era el día de la graduación, Ranma y Akane iban tarde para la ceremonia, los chicos se llevaban muy bien, aparte de los constantes pleitos por sus prometidas, pero eran grandes amigos, se contaban casi todo.

_Ranma, sabes.. ¡Me muero por entrar a la universidad!_ Dijo Akane con un tono pensativo Ante esto Ranma la miraba con ternura, le encantaba que Akane se expresara tan abiertamente con él.

Ranma ¿me escuchas? _Ehh si!_ Solo _pensaba en cuanto van a cambiar las co_.. Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque una bicicleta se estrelló en su cara. ¡_Ni hao Ranma!_ Gritó Shampoo

_¡Maldición Shampoo quítate de encima_! Escupió Ranma. _No_! Gritó la chinita, _Shampoo amar a Ranma y Ranma amarme_, mientras decía esto lo abrazaba y restregaba todo su cuerpo en el del chico, en el acto Shampoo volvió a ver a Akane y le sacó la lengua.

Esto hace que la peliazul se enfurezca y su aura de batalla empiece a crecer, pero por primera vez en su vida no dejó que la afectara y pensó estoy cansada de dejarme llevar por esta loca, así que volvió su rostro y dijo, _Ranma te espero en la escuela no quiero interrumpirte… _

_Akane! No! Espérame!_ Mientras Shampoo se pegaba más y más a él, Ranma sólo dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo - _mira Shampoo voy a planear una forma de que haya solo una prometida, por favor suéltame de una buena vez para que vaya a mi graduación que tanto me ha costado, te prometo que te daré los detalles luego. Ok? _

_Shampoo pensarlo_. _Igual yo tener que irme porque tengo sopa de tallarines que entregar! Adiós mi airen_ le dijo tirándole un beso.

Ranma no sabía que le iba a inventar, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo se graduaron con todos sus amigos apoyándolos, sus padres tenían lágrimas en sus ojos y estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos. Esa noche celebraron tranquilamente, bueno al principio. Los padres de los chicos ya había bebido mucho sake. Nabiki y Kasumi ya habían subido a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir y los amigos-enemigos se encontraban en el Dojo celebrando. Sólo Akane y Ranma estaban sobrios, se mostraban algo pensativos ya que irían a la universidad, ella a estudiar para profesora de matemáticas y Ranma para profesor de educación física, el ojiazul subió al tejado donde cada noche miraba las estrellas mientras Akane conciliaba el sueño. Ahh ya soy un adulto, tengo 18 años, que increíble! Ya soy todo un hombre, experto en las artes marciales, voy a tener un carrera universitaria, pero que más quiero? En ese instante apareció en su mente esos bellos ojos acaramelados y una sonrisa q lo hacía desmayar.. _Akane_ dijo el chico.

_Si?_ Dijo ella que acababa de subir al tejado. _Eeeeeeeee_ Ranma no sabía que decir… Casi es descubierto!, de inmediato trato desesperadamente de cambiar de tema. _Mmm nada… ¿qué haces aquí? _

_Sólo subí a buscarte, sabía que estabas aquí eres muy predecible sabes?_ Y sonrió como solo ella sabía. _Kasumi trajo helado y solo queda para nosotros 2, ya papá y tío Genma están dormidos, así que no te preocupes por si te lo van a robar._

_¡Genial Helado!_ dijo el chico _odio tener que convertirme en mujer para comer esas cosas.._ _Vamos Akane!_ tomo a la chica en brazos para bajar rápidamente. _¡¿Que está pasando aquí?_! Gritó Kodashi. _¿Qué haces con esa marimacho y fea en brazos mi amor? _

En ese momento subieron Shampoo y Ukyo y al unisolo pidieron explicaciones, ¿_si Ranma que estás haciendo_? Ranma instantáneamente bajo a Akane. _¿Akane es que acaso estas seduciéndolo? ¿Tú?_ _Jajaja_ pregunto maliciosamente Shampoo. Akane se sonrojo pero contesto - _Yo solo estaba diciéndole que había helado, pero saben qué?_ Grito furiosamente, _estoy ¡CANSADA DE USTEDES!_ _Que me digan todos esos insultos! yo no te paso diciendo que estas demente Kodashi, ni a ti que eres una tonta ilusa Ukyo, ni a ti Shampoo que eres una manipuladora, son las 3 unas estúpidas, quédense con Ranma si les da la gana, él no me interesa!_ Ranma al escuchar esto se ofendió y se defendió, _claro quién quiere estar con una chica violenta como tú? Eres fea no cocinas bien, poco femenina, pechos planos, sin caderas, casi hombre y no peleas bien! Lo único que haces bien es estovar!_ Ante esto Akane se entristece sus ojos la delatan, pero trato de ocultarlo y grito, _SI Y QUÉ? Yo soy así y qué? Si opinas todo eso de mi porque y no te caigo bien porque no te largas de una buena vez? Desaparece de mi vista fenómeno!_

Ranma sabía que se había pasado así que de una vez fue pensado en cómo se disculparía, él y su bocota siempre le daba problemas. Pero la costumbre de seguirla insultando siguió y gritó, ¡no _me voy porque no puedo! recuerdas? Nos obligaron a casarnos! Pero ya sé cómo resolver esto! Y _miró a todas sus prometidas_. ¿Porque no pelean por mí? La ganadora será mi prometida oficial…_ (uy q engreído soné, pero todo por terminar con esta tortura) todas excepto Akane dijeron - ¡_SI_! Y tomaron la posición de combate, _No!_ Dijo Ranma, _no ahora_, _dentro de 6 meses prepárense porque será la última pelea! Las veremos en el Dojo a las 4 pm_.

_¡Perfecto! _gritaron las chicas y se fueron no sin antes tirarle un par de besos a su amado.

_Ni pienses que pelearé por ti!_ Dijo una desafiante Akane.

Ranma tranquilamente responde ¿_pero vas a dejarte ganar por Shampoo Ukyo y Kodashi?_ _No pensé que fueras una cobarde_ y la reto con la mirada (ja con esto caerá, si mi plan funciona podré estar con Akane sin que estas locas la lastimen) Akane enfurece con esta afirmación y le responde, - _pelearé pero no por ti! Sino por mi orgullo! _

_Como quieras -_ le dijo el ojiazul sonriendo para sus adentros.

**Hola! soy nueva en esto y quisiera sus comentarios! **

**espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 Akane tiene un maestro**

En la tarde del día siguiente Akane entrenaba en el Dojo hasta que quedo exhausta – _uf necesito que alguien me entrene si realmente quiero ganar esta pelea, tal vez Ryoga me ayude él es muy bueno conmigo_ - dijo la chica en voz alta.

Ranma que estaba espiándola al escucharla entró al Dojo caminando despacio, deseando que Akane no sintiera su presencia.. Y le dijo algo nervioso - _yo.. yo podría entrenarte._

_Aja!_ le respondió sarcásticamente la chica, _tú qué piensas que soy un estorbo! Una tonta y muchas cosas más, me quieres entrenar? No creas q ya olvidé la cantidad de insultos que me dijiste ayer!_

_Vamos Akane, yo podría entrenarte, no te tienta esa idea? Además lo de los insultos, sabes que lo siento no? _Dijo el chico algo sonrojado y con las manos en la nuca haciéndose el desinteresado.

_Hablas enserio Ranma?_ Dijo la chica algo confundida, te sientes bien y se acercó a él para tocar su frente y verificar su temperatura.

_Estoy bien Akane, por favor! No puedo ser gentil de vez en cuando? _

_Bueno, bueno ya entendí! Si es así de de veras gracias Ranma, estaba un poco preocupada de lo que me podrían hacer esas locas si no entreno como debiera, _ le dijo preocupada. Y como agradecimiento sintió el impulso de abrazarlo pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en sumergida en el pecho de su prometido.

Ranma tiernamente dejándose llevar por el momento tocó los cabellos de Akane, como consolándola.. y dijo suavemente - _Además no quiero que esas locas te lastimen, perdona por hacerte pasar por esto pero es la única forma de escogerte y que nos dejen en paz._ No se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que termino la frase, se puso rojo como tomate y quedó como una piedra. Él había dicho de una forma indirecta lo que sentía!

Akane se apartó y le sonrió (ella no cabía de la felicidad.. él la quería!) ella sólo dijo - _ok_, _pero si ven que me entrenas creo que habrían problemas porque no vas a mi habitación en la noche para ponernos de acuerdo acá es peligroso. _

Ranma que todavía estaba en shock, sólo asintió. Akane sabía q su prometido había metido la pata, así que optó por retirarse, porque si lo enfrentaba o trataba de sacarle algo más simplemente él se iba a retractar como el más cobarde, discutirían y al final no la entrenaría, así que decidió mejor irse.

Ranma duro un tiempo en reaccionar y cuando al fin lo hizo fue porque Hapossai le echo agua fría para que se pusiera el nuevo regalito que le había traído, un brassier rosado de encaje.

A la hora de la cenar Ranma seguía rojo como un tomate, no sabía qué hacer y Akane se divertía viéndolo, nervioso, sonrojado por ella.

En la comida no cruzaron palabra. ¿_Ranma te encuentras bien_? le dice Kasumi maternalmente. _Si Kasumi, no te preocupes_.

_Es que te veo rojo, ¿no tendrás temperatura?_ Y se acerco a tocarle la frente.. _Gracias Kasumi, pero de verdad estoy bien _dice el chico ya un poco malhumorado.

_Hija mía ¿vas a ganar verdad?_ Preguntó Soun. _Mira que si no lo haces estamos perdidos!_ Perderemos _nuestro Dojo! no tendremos quien se encargue de él_ y empezó a llorar amargamente. (Dramáticamente)

_Si papá.. Ganaré no te preocupes y si no lo hago, cosa que no creo posible, siempre podré encontrar otro hombre fuerte… por ahí hay muchos_, _tal vez Ryoga_ dijo inocentemente.

_NO_! Dijo Genma acaloradamente interrumpiendo la conversación. _Soun ustedes no pueden hacernos esto_! Y empezó a vociferar todo tipo de argumentos, mientras Akane se divertía con el gesto que hizo Ranma al nombrar al Ryoga y no paso desapercibido el blanco de los puños de su prometido por la fuerza que trataba de ocultar.

Akane mientras estaba en su cuarto esperando a q todos durmieran meditada.. Ranma se pone muy celoso por Ryoga, se nota que esta interesando en mi.. Sonríe.

Como no pude haberlo visto antes! Estaba tan ciega! Él odia que Shampoo se le arrime, detesta a Kodashi (bueno está loca) y a Ukyo la quiere como una amiga. Lo único que tengo que hacer es no presionarlo, tal vez debo decirle lo que siento. mmm no se… bueno tal vez lo pueda hacer de una forma indirecta como él lo hizo.

Ranma estaba maldiciendo en el Dojo mientras entrenaba, ¿cómo Akane pudo haber dicho eso? Ryoga, Ryoga bla bla.. uff, realmente estaba molesto. _¡Maldito cerdo!_ espero que no se aparezca.

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir y Ranma todavía bufaba por las palabras de Akane, toco la ventana de su habitación con una expresión de ira en sus ojos, pero Akane le abrió con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que lo hizo olvidar porque estaba enfadado.

_Bueno dime porque tan enojado?_ Dijo Akane alegremente. Si es por lo que dije de Ryoga es para disimular ya sabes cómo es Nabiki.

_Yo celoso por ti! Ja!_ Se defendió el chico de la trenza.

_Mmm… mira Ranma no es por ofenderte pero de tus palabras ya no me confío_, _prefiero interpretar lo que me dicen tus ojos._ El chico de la trenza palideció. Ella.. ella sabía que la amaba y ahí estaba sonriéndole.

Y.. Todavía quieres entrenarme? dijo la peliazul. Ranma volvió de un golpe a la tierra y le contesto _si si.. Pero como haremos_? _Estaba pensando que tal vez podía entrenarte como mujer…_

_NO inventes!_ lo interrumpió Akane. _No me subestimes _- gritó con cólera en su rostro, Ranma sonrió, levanto un dedo y le dijo - _me dejas terminar? _

Akane suspiro enojada - _adelante…_

_Ok, lo proponía para pasar desapercibido, si me pongo una peluca negra y otras ropas creerán que soy otra chica y podríamos andar libremente que dices_? En realidad Ranma no la subestimaba, pero le daba miedo, no.. mucho miedo lastimarla.

_No creo que la gente se lo trague -_ dijo Akane algo decepcionada.

_Tranquila de verdad _- dijo el ojiazul _verás que se lo tragaran!_ Y empezaron a planear como introducir una amiga fuerte que entrenara a Akane.

Al terminar suspira y _dice ok ya está todo listo Akane que piensas?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 Akane habla en sueños **

_Siii sii genial_ - dice Akane un poco dormida, más bien mas dormida que despierta, Ranma ríe al ver a su prometida dormida y hablando en sueños, la acomoda en la cama y la cobija para finalmente decirle - _eres tan hermosa, de verdad que soy un chico afortunado por tenerte como prometida_. Akane que estaba en su séptimo sueño, pero su subconsciente seguía ahí y le responde - _más afortunada soy yo al tenerte siempre a mi lado,_ dio media vuelta y siguió dormida.

Ranma quedó en shock nuevamente y no sabía qué hacer.. ¿La despierto? ¡No! ¿Está consciente? Dios mío ¿qué hago? Pensó desesperadamente. No la puedo despertar.. Pero es obvio que ella también me quiere! Así que opto por escribir una nota y dejarla en su escritorio, esta decía:

No sabía que te sentías afortunada por tenerme siempre a tu lado, gracias por decírmelo mientras dormías, no te preocupes no diré nada, además tu también sabes un secreto mío, parece que estamos a mano. Ah y no soy un pervertido apenas te dormiste te cobijé y salí de tu habitación aunque me hubiera encantado tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche R.S.

Uff se me salió en romanticismo, pero bueno ya es hora de sacar este sentimiento.

Dejo la habitación y se sintió como todo un hombre, tenía la sensación que había dejado una gran carga en aquel papel y sus hombros se sentían relajados, era como si hubiera llevado un bolso gigante durante mucho tiempo a sus espaldas y lo había dejado en la habitación de Akane. Se sentía como todo un hombre.. Porque? pensó el ojiazul, simplemente imaginó a su madre diciéndole ¡Oh hijo que gran hombre eres! Mira que redactar una carta de amor! Ranma sonrió a sus adentros y dijo _oh madre que divertida que eres_.. Esa noche Ranma durmió como hace mucho no lo hacía, desde hace cuanto? Bueno desde que se dio cuenta que amaba a cierta chica de ojos acaramelados..

_Flash back_

Habían pasado solo unas semanas desde que habíamos llegado mi padre y yo a la casa de los Tendo.

_Ranma acompañarías a Akane a traer las cosas de la cena?_ Dijo Kasumi.  
><em>Claro Kasumi, donde esta ella?<em> _Ya está de camino, por favor apúrate que es tarde!_ Contesto la chica.

Ranma corrió hacia el mercado y antes de llegar vio como había un tumulto de gente que rodeaba algo.. Rodeaba a Akane… pero porque? Se fue acercando muy rápido ya que no quería que la lastimaran, era un pasillo oscuro y no había nadie más que ellos, eran unos chicos violentos que la tocaban y decían cosas… _"bonita que haces sola", "hermosas curvas chiquita",_ Akane sólo los empujaba, pero no podía hacer mucho porque tenía las manos ocupadas con las cosas de la cena. Uno de los chicos le jaló el brazo a la chica botando las bolsas al suelo.. Pero dejándole una mano libre…

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y le dijo _¡no me toques basura!_ En eso Ranma llegó y se enfrentó a los demás hombres, eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para el chico de la trenza. A uno le dio un puñetazo en la cara y a otro lo tomo de los brazos y lo tiró contra una pared cercana, mientras tanto Akane se encontraba con otro más que quería tocarla y le decía "_vamos hermosa déjame hacerte cositas" ¡CERDO!_ gritó Akane y lo mando a volar por los cielos de Nerima.

Ranma ya había dejando inconscientes a los demás hombres, riendo orgullosamente para sí mismo volvió a ver a Akane y ella no tenía problemas mandando a volar a un idiota que quería acercársele, que fuerte que eres pensó el ojiazul y sonrió.

Cuando todo término Ranma se acercó a Akane y le dijo_ ¿oye estas bien? _

_¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!_ Dijo algo alterada la chica de cabellos azulados_. _

_Lo sé_ - dijo tranquilamente Ranma, _eres tan fuerte como un toro, lástima que eso no es un atractivo_. Akane lo mató con la mirada y con su mazo que salía de la nada lo mandó a volar por los cielos de Nerima gracias a aerolíneas Akane.

Pero mientras Ranma volaba (cosa que pasaba a menudo y que por cierto no le dolía, pero no decía nada si no quería enojar más productora de éstos vuelos), pensaba como esos tipos casi se aprovechan de Akane, la fuerte Akane, que detrás de ese muro de concreto que ella había creado existía una chica a la cual debía proteger, una chica vulnerable, que al verla indefensa vio como sería su vida sin ella y no pudo soportar esa idea. Ahí empezó a ver a Akane diferente. Cuando por fin cayó, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla y ver si había llegado sana y salva a casa.

_Vamos Akane dame una de las bolsas_ - dijo Ranma al ver a la chica, ella sólo suspiro, _Kasumi me envío ayudarte_... al escuchar esto Akane cedió y le dio 2 bolsas..

Y ella agregó - _mejor te doy dos para que te sientas más hombre.._ y le sonrió... esa sonrisa en realidad decía gracias por ayudarme con los locos de antes.. _Gracias de verdad_ - dijo la peliazul y suspiró, si! su sonrisa de verdad decía lo que el ojiazul pensaba.

Gracias a la hermosa sonrisa de su prometida el chico empezó a experimentar un calor que lo envolvía, sentía como si su rostro podía cocinar un huevo. Como no quería que Akane se diera cuenta que se había sonrojado volvió a ver a otro lado y le dijo - _si no fueras tan tonta de irte sola no te habría pasado nada, además no se que veían esos hombres en tí, eres un hombre con poca fuerza... _upss mi boca otra vez pensó el chico y salió corriendo pues sabía que atrás venía Akane con el mazo gigante para pegarle nuevamente.. Desde esa noche no pudo dormir bien añorando con dormir a su lado.

_Fin del flash back _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 El plan de Akane y Ranma**

Esa mañana Akane despertó alegre, ya que sabía que hoy era un gran día. Pero al ver el escritorio vio un papel que ella no había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Cuando leyó su contenido casi muere de la impresión! En verdad esa nota era de Ranma?

Akane salió a correr y Ranma salió diciendo que iba donde Ukyo a desayunar okonomiyakis.. Pero en verdad se hecho agua fría y salió a comprar una peluca negra..

Akane corría para sacar más condición usando la técnica de respiración que Ranma le aconsejo la noche anterior y que de verdad funcionaba, le costó acostumbrarse, pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien.. En eso apareció una chica de cabello negro largo a su lado y le dijo - _vamos puedes hacerlo mejor_!

Akane se asustó y le costó reconocer que era Ranma quien le hablaba.. _uff me asustaste! De_ _verdad no te reconocí, _este es un buen plan pensó_.. _

_De que hablas_? le dijo la chica y le sonrió.. Me llamo _Miku.. eehh Hola?_ dijo Akane.. y se hecho una carcajada - _Vamos a conocer a mi familia!_

Akane llego con Miku a su casa, al entrar dijo - _familia les presentó a una amiga Miku_.

_Hola pequeña!_ Dijo Kasumi, _te quedarás para desayunar?_ No le respondió la chica, _Akane solo quería que conociera a su familia. _

_Bueno porque tanto escándalo? preguntó Nabiki_, _Hola me llamo Miko soy amiga de Akane _dijo la chica de cabellos negros a Nabiki.. la chica castaña la miró con detalle y le dijo - s_e me hace conocida_ mirando a Akane... rápidamente Miku agregó - _es porque estuve una vez en la escuela Furinkan y si no me equivoco soy un año mayor que Akane, así que tal vez me viste en los pasillos, sólo fui por unos meses ya que no me acostumbré a ese director tan extraño que tienen,_ ambas chicas estaban muy nerviosas porque el ojo de Nabiki era la prueba de fuego, ella sin darse cuenta les diría si el plan funcionaría o no.

_Ahh_ respondió Nabiki _seguro que sip_.. Y se sentó en la mesa principal. Soun y Genma saludaron a la chica casi sin notarla siquiera, Kasumi tan linda preguntó ¿_cómo se conocieron?_ _Bueno es una historia muy sencilla en realidad _agregó Akane.

_Sip!_ dijo Miku... _el asunto es que yo también tengo la rutina de correr todas las mañanas para mejorar mi condición_, la que siguió el relato fue Akane y dijo _todas la mañanas nos topamos y un día Miku paso a mi lado pero no vio que el maestro venía perseguido por una multitud de chicas enojadas por robar sus prendas íntimas._

_Ese maestro feo no entiendo como hace esas cosas dijo tristemente Miku_, woau Ranma de verdad se toma muy apecho su papel pensó Akane.

_Si es una barbaridad ese maestro dijo Kasumi_, _bueno_ dijo Akane _el asunto es que Miku quedó un poco lastimada por las chicas que la pisaron sin querer, yo me devolví a ayudarla y a llevarla a su casa, pero como ven ya hoy está muy bien_!

_Si gracias Akane - dijo Miku! _

_Qué bueno que tienes otra amiga hermana y dime Miku conoces a Ranma?_ Preguntó Kasumi, _pues sip -_ dijo Miku, ¿_quién no lo conoce? es un mujeriego, narcisista, egoísta y actúa como un niño.. Sinceramente no sé como hace Akane para aguantarlo!_ Dice enfadada Miku.

_Bu.. bueno Ranma tiene cosas buenas verdad Akane_? pregunta Kasumi, _mmm hermana lo siento pero no voy hablar bien de alguien que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, por favor cambiemos de tema_. _Por favor_.. Recalca Miku, tratando de olvidar el enojo por del comentario de su prometida. _Akane porque no salimos a correr juntas en las mañanas?_

_Mm perdona Miku, pero debo de entrenar muy fuerte para un reto que el tonto de mi prometido me hizo participar si no quiero que me maten un montón de locas, tengo mucho que practicar _dijo Akane tristemente.

_Tengo la solución!_ dijo Miku con un sobresalto_.. Porque no te entreno yo!_ _Tu sabes artes marciales? _Dijo extrañada Akane_._

_Claro! Mi abuelito me enseño! Soy de las mejores... _dijo altiva la chica de cabellos negros._ Genial!_ respondió Akane _porque no empezamos hoy en la tarde en el bosque? no quiero que lleguen las prometidas de Ranma ni el idiota ese a molestar_.

_Perfecto!_ dijo la chica del cabello negro! _acabarás con ellas.._

**Hola! soy nueva en esto por favor, sus comentarios al correo **

**Espero que les haya gustado**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 **

**El primer entrenamiento **

Esa tarde las dos chicas se fueron al bosque. _Empecemos!_ dijo Miku, _una pequeña pelea vamos_! _Cuál es tu posición? Mmm no no Akane esta mano más arriba para proteger tu rostro y con otra protege tu pecho, eso así es.._ Mientras corregía la postura de la chica estaba muy cerca de ella podía olerla y tocarla, tocar sus suaves manos.. Era maravilloso no sabía porque no le se ocurrió antes esta idea_.. Ahora las piernas.. Akane por Dios tienes unas piernas fuertes, eso debemos de provecharlo!_ Akane estaba muy concentrada en el entrenamiento y no se dio cuenta de los halagos de su prometido, Ranma sonreía en su interior por el hecho de poder ser honesto con la peliazul, halagarla y que eso no importara, no estaban sus padres obligándolos a casarse ni unas locas "prometidas" pidiendo una explicación o unos locos pretendientes renegando el porqué les iba a quitar a el amor de su vida, el chico se encontraba en los cielos. Pero debían de entrenar así que empezaron la pelea.

_Tengo que sacarte más velocidad Akane, eres muy lenta, le decía Miku_ mientras peleaban, _agilidad.. En eso te voy a pulir_..

_ey Ranma deja ya de criticarme si?_ Dijo Akane muy molesta.

_Oye oye - _responde Miku - _yo no soy Ranma _dijo la chica ofendida con una ligera risa..

_ahh ok ok_ - dijo Akane _perdona es la costumbre, no es normal que una amiga me critique así, normalmente me alaban por mis buenas técnicas de combate_.

_Eso es porque tus amigas no saben nada de artes marciales - _ responde Miku.

Ante el comentario Akane le sacó la lengua, _jaja_ se ríe Miku.

_Vamos Akane debo decirte en que cosas estas mal para poder mejorar, de eso se trata… ver tus defectos y eliminarlos,_ _mmm_ dice Akane _entonces traigamos a Ranma él se sabe de memoria mis defectos_.. _ja ja ok entonces seguro hablaré con él_ - dijo Miku.

_Oye Akane ya es tarde está oscureciendo es mejor que terminemos por hoy, te parece_?

Uff bueno.. _Pero que queda_ - dijo Akane algo resignada, _quisiera aprovechar la noche también_..

_No no señorita es hora de descansar no quiero que te mates _dijo Miku con un tono algo paternal.. Ante este comentario Akane se sonrojo y Ranma se dio cuenta que su boca lo estaba traicionando nuevamente, bueno ya que! pensó el chico ya sabe lo que siento, de hecho por eso es que estamos haciendo esto.

_Muy bien_ agregó la peliazul, _nos vemos mañana te parece?_ _empezamos temprano para aprovechar el día._ _Ok - dijo la chica pelinegro llegaré a buscarte temprano_.

Akane camino despacio hacia su casa, esperando que Ranma le diera tiempo de transformarse, llegar a la casa y dar una buena excusa, además estaba exhausta! Ranma de verdad le había sacado el jugo, la había tratado como una guerrera y si le dolía algo sorry pero era parte del entrenamiento, estaba muy orgullosa consigo misma por aguantar el ritmo que imponía Ranma, pero sabía que las cosas se irían poniendo cada vez más y más duras..

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Ranma llego y Genma apareció pidiendo explicaciones.. Hijo _donde has estado toda la tarde? No me digas q donde una de tus prometidas?_ En eso Soun salió con su cabeza gigante diciendo _RANMAAA!_ _A ustedes que les importa! _respondió el ojiazul, _de cuando a acá les doy explicaciones donde estoy_! _Desde que mi Akane está entrenando para poder casarte contigo!_ Respondió Soun.. _Genial ahora como la marimacho está entrenando para volverse más hombre yo tengo que decir donde diantres estoy! Pues no! eso no lo voy a permitir! _ Gritó Ranma. _Saben qué? Todas las mañana me iré a entrenar a las montañas SOLO así aprovecharé al máximo estas vacaciones y vendré a cenar por la noche_ sentenció el chico.

_Yo solo pedía que me dijera dónde iba dijo Genma_, extrañándose por el sobresalto de Ranma, _déjalo Genma _dijo Soun, _seguro está preocupado por Akane._ _Yo preocupado por esa marimacho? Ni loco! _

_Como me llamaste?_ dijo Akane entrando a la casa.. _ehh_ dijo el ajiazul.. _Así que marimacho eh!_? Dijo la chica _iiaahhh!_ Así Ranma fue enviado nuevamente a los cielos de Nerima.

Continuará…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 Un encuentro en la habitación de Akane**

Esa noche esperando que todos se durmieran para poder entrar a la habitación de Akane Ranma trataba de recordar cuando fue el momento que se dio cuenta que amaba a la chica peliazul, pero no encontraba un hecho en concreto, trato de recordar, pero lo único que venía en su mente eran las sonrisas de Akane, sus miradas y su forma de ser, ese espíritu salvaje que tiene, el coraje, su independencia, pero a la vez su bondad, simpatía y empatía por los demás, tiene tantas cualidades pensó el chico.. Son tantas que no puedo enumerarlas.. Ella es fenomenal! No sólo es linda y sexy, sino que es amable y cariñosa (cuando quiere serlo eso sí, ya la ven como hace a el tonto de P-chan) pensó con cierto desagrado.

Además es muy fuerte y buena en las artes marciales, pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su independencia, definitivamente ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, yo no podría con una mujer como Kasumi a mi lado, sumisa, calmada.. No no… yo necesito una chica como… como Akane… claro ella tiene millones de defectos! Mira como no va a saber nadar! Dios mío eso es como no saber leer la hora!, jaja… y el no saber cocinar! Dios hace comida tan fea! No entiendo como no la prueba antes! Definitivamente la paciencia y la meticulosidad no son parte de Akane… jaja se carcajeo el chico.. Bueno nadie es perfecto, pero ella es perfecta para mí.

Los chicos de mi clase siempre me preguntaron por Shampoo, Ukyo y hasta por Kodashi, uy se me ponen los pelos de punta con esta última y me interrogaban porque no salía con ellas, porque no me aprovechaba de mi condición, ya que ellas son hermosas de eso no hay duda, saben cocinar los mejores manjares y darían todo por mí.. Pero es que ellas… si si son sexys, más Shampoo! Pero el hecho que me obligaran a estar con ellas porque les daba la gana y tratarme como si fuera un objeto.. mmm no sé me bloquearon el desear algo más con ellas.

Pero en cambio Akane, siempre ha sido del dicho "no me importa" pero por dentro yo sé que muere de celos, es lindo ver como se enoja por una tontera que diga o haga Shampoo, y cómo ella prefiere su orgullo y dignidad a rebajarse a realizarme un hechizo.. Ella nunca me trato como un juguete y siempre fui para ella su amigo. Ella tiene sus metas y quiere ser feliz, con o sin mí, esa mujer tiene un coraje del tamaño de la muralla china.

Cuanto desearía poder decirle todo lo que siento! Ser valiente como ella.. Suspiró..

Ya era hora de entrar así que Ranma toco la ventana de su prometida_, Akane psss ábreme_! _Ey Akane he estado esperando toda la noche ábreme de una vez_! Definitivamente la paciencia tampoco era una cualidad de Ranma.

Akane estaba en su cama y apenas escucho a lo lejos el sonido de una voz que la llamaba, cuando se dio cuenta que era Ranma afuera de su ventana pegó un brinco, _uy si cierto_! Había caído exhausta por el duro entrenamiento de hoy.

_Hola! perdona.. me quede dormida_ dijo avergonzada. _Ja ya me lo imaginaba_ rio el chico.. _Bueno dime que te pareció el entrenamiento de hoy? Dime que aprendiste_?

Akane se quedo un poco extraviada_, como que he aprendido hoy_?

_Si dime, quiero que me hagas como un resumen del día de hoy para ver que se quedo en tu cabeza_..

La chica lo asesinó con los ojos y empezó a narrarle todo lo que había aprendido.. _y eso fue todo_.. Terminó (ja pensó Akane este que creyó que soy bruta)

_genial si en esencia eso_ _era todo_ dijo el chico, _esto es lo que haremos cada noche, vengo para repasar y que me digas si tienes alguna duda, para así no perder tiempo en el día y aprovecharlo al máximo, te parece? Sip!_ dijo emocionada Akane.

_La verdad tengo algunas observaciones que hacerte_, ante el comentario Akane hizo mala cara.

_Pero tranquila! _se defendió su maestro moviendo velozmente sus manosal frente.._ Son buenas_! Y posicionó sus manos detrás de la cabeza, _avanzas a grandes pasos, eres muy perseverante y fuerte, si sientes que se me está pasando la mano me avisas por favor no quiero lastimarte_.

Akane al semejante alago se sonrojo y agregó _gra.. gracias_.. _Yo quería agradecerte por tratarme como una verdadera luchadora y no como una tonta que sólo se lastimara peleando contra tus locas prometidas. _

_Ah prometidas! Esas mujeres están locas.. Tu sabes que para mí solo hay una.. _

Akane seguía roja como tomate y no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Pero siguió con la filosofía de no presionarlo y dejo que el tiempo pasara bajo un silencio algo incómodo y le dijo - _eh Ranma, de verdad crees que he mejorado?_

¡_Claro_! dijo el chico, le había chocado el cambio de tema, pero supuso que la chica no quería tocarlo por ahora. _Podemos hacer una prueba ahora mismo._. y mientras decía eso se abalanzo sobre la chica para tomarla por la espalda y hacerle una especie de llave para dejarla paralizada, pero Akane como si tuviera reflejos gatunos se escabulló del agarre de su prometido y quedaron frente a frente.

_Muy muy bien mi amor! _Dijo Ranma, el chico un tanto seductor se acerco a los labios de su prometida y le dijo - _vez que has mejorado con sólo un día_!

Akane no sabía ni dónde meterse, ese, ese… era Ranma! Que le habían hecho al chico miedoso cobarde que la ofendía cuando se sentía aprisionado? Ahora él la aprisionaba a ella! Estaba en un estado de shock, sentir su aliento muy cerca era abrumador y no podía pensar con claridad.

_Bueno Akane me voy ya es hora que descanses.._ _Nos vemos mañana buenas noches_ y dicho estas palabras se acercó un poco más al rostro de Akane la miro a los ojos con esa mirada que la hacía desmayar y le dio un beso la frente, terminado esta acción salió por la ventana dejando a una Akane catatónica tocándose la frente.

Ranma no sabía que había hecho, su cuerpo había actuado sólo, era como si fuera otra persona, otro hombre mejor, con valentía, decidido, lo que sea.. Era woauu mejor! Akane se había quedado quieta, cosa que el interpretó como algo bueno, seguro por la sorpresa. Pero a la vez estaba emocionado, le había llamado mi amor! Ese adjetivo con el que tanto había soñado poder decírselo.. Había estado muy cerca de su rostro y casi casi la besa.. No.. Dejare ese momento para después pensó. Olerla, sentir su calor.. Era como estar en el cielo! Y qué decir de su cuerpo! Dios como la deseaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la deseaba con pasión, uy no no mejor no pienso en esas cosas se castigo el chico no quiero ser como Hapossai, con estos pensamientos Ranma se fue quedando dormido.

Continuará…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Akane aprende a nadar**

Así pasaron los días, la linda Miku aparecía todas las mañanas para seguir entrenando con Akane, y ésta salía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras tanto en el bosque era arroz de otro costal, Ranma trataba con rudeza a la chica peliazul y esta no se quejaba en lo más mínimo para no darle razones a Ranma de que hablar, pero estaba exhausta! Ranma lo había detectado desde hace días pero no quería tratarla con delicadeza porque sabía que Akane le reprendería, así que tuvo una idea..

_Akane porque no disfrutamos el día de hoy y vamos a bañarnos al rio? Yo te traje un vestido de baño con ayuda de Kasumi que le pareció muy buena idea_. Creo _que hemos entrenado mucho y que has avanzado a pasos gigantescos y te mereces un descanso, que dices? _

_En serio Miku? La verdad no es mala idea! _Dijo alegremente Akane.

_Qué te parece si también te enseño a nadar!_ Dijo con cariño la chica.

_No! Enserio? Me hablas en serio? Podrías? Tú crees? Soy soy una tonta en el agua! Tú crees que sea posible que yo nade? _Dijo Akane felizmente.

_Claro! Pero Voy a tener que llenarme de paciencia_.. Akane lo vio feo ante este comentario, pero como sabía que tenía razón mejor calló. El chico que sabía que la había cagado nuevamente por el comentario anterior dijo, _Además_ _podría ser como parte del entrenamiento, podría ayudarte a ser más paciente y cuidadosa, más rápida y hábil con tus movimientos. _

_Mmm ok ok.. Digamos que me ayudará a reforzar las cosillas a las cual tengo debilidad_.

_¡Manos a la obra! _Dijeron al unisolo_. _

Ranma se puso un vestido de baño, el primero que encontró era un vestido de baño negro de una pieza, sencillo. No te gustaba ponerse esas cosas, pero era necesario por si alguien los veía no sospecharan nada y claro que su plan estaba funcionando ya que habían rumores por todo Nerima diciendo que una chica de cabellos negros entrenaba a Akane todos los días, que se veía que la niña era fuerte, pero no tanto como Akane, más bien no sabían como ella entrenaba a la fuerte de Akane, más bien debería de ser al revés. Jaja! Pero eso fue porque….

_Flash back_

iiiiaaaa! Le daba miles de puñetazos a Akane, pero ella los evadía con gran destreza, _vamos eso es todo lo que tienes_! Dijo Akane.

Así que Miku paró y se seco el sudor de su frente y Akane aprovecho el descuido de la chica para darle una patada y hacerla volar, Miku fue parada por un enorme árbol de cerezo que estaba cerca de ellos, lo que no tenían en cuenta era que al pelear se habían acercado al parque y que tenían espectadores.

Fin del flashback

Si me ven en mis pantaloncillos y camiseta sabrán que soy yo! Así que mejor me pongo esta basura!

En cambio Akane se había puesto el vestido de baño q le había traído Ranma, era un vestido de baño sencillo, era uno suyo, fijo Kasumi se lo había escogido, esa hermana suya era encantadora, si su vestido de baño era sencillo de color rojo de una sola pieza, pero tenía dos agujeros a los lados, resaltando su cintura, de verdad se sentía hermosa, con esa ropa no se sentía que exhibía, sino solo mostraba como era ella.

Al cambiarse y salir al verla Ranma quedo embobado al ver la figura de su prometida, _te te ves her hermosa Akane._ Ella se ruborizó _gracias Miku tu también te ves muy bien. _

Y así entraron al agua después de varias horas tratado lograron que Akane le perdiera el miedo al agua, Ranma pacientemente le explico, _mira Akane tienes que sentir el agua como si fuera parte de ti.. Tienes que sentirte ligeerrraa como una pluma ok, eres un pluma no pesas nada y podrás flotar!_ Así poco a poco le enseño a flotar, patalear y a dar brazadas estilo libre. _MUY bien Akane! Perfecto! No puedo creer lo rápido que aprendiste! Después que le quitarte el miedo al agua fue como si fueras un pez! _

_¡Si verdad!_ dijo la chica emocionada ¡_Es increíble! Gracias Ranma!_ Y lo abrazo. Ranma solamente la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo _con gusto, pero recuerda que no soy Ranma soy Miku._

_Upps si perdón! Es por estar tanto tiempo con ese tonto!_ Jajaja

Pero lo que los chicos no sabían era que había un par de ojos espiándolos entre los árboles tratando de probar que Miku era Ranma

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 El plan de Shampoo**

La chinita estaba detrás de los árboles esperando que Miku diera indicios que era Ranma, se parecían demasiado, tenían las mismas expresiones, pero como lo probaría? Ella era demasiado amable con la familia Tendo, no.. no podía ser él, Ranma no era amable! Y menos buen actor! Ya sé! pensó, le echaré agua caliente.. y así empezó a planear su misión.

Pasaron los meses y Ranma (como Miku) y Akane entrenaban fuertemente todos los días, por lo menos una hora diaria, en las mañanas más que todo porq los chicos ya habían entrado a la universidad y no podían dejar sus deberes de lado por el entrenamiento.

Todo este tiempo ayudo muchísimo a que esta singular pareja se llevara mejor, aunq Ranma estuviera en modo mujer, Akane le encantaba compartir con él un buen rato juntos sin pelear, haciendo q estos maduraran y se llevaran extraordinariamente bien.

Ranma había aprendido un poco de humildad ya que Akane se encargaba de bajarlo de la nube cada vez que a él se le inflaba el ego.

Y Akane al fin había aprendido a escuchar, sabía que las cosas no son las que parecen (a veces) y debía por lo menos escuchar lo ocurrido antes de juzgar. Y esto fue porque un día

Flash back

_Jo jo jo mira plebeya_! Dijo Kodashi entrando a la habitación de Akane y desplegando sus características rosas negras por toda la habitación.

_Kodashi no tienes solución verdad?_ Dijo molesta Akane.

_Que mires plabeya_! le respondió la loca. Y le tiró una fotografía en donde estaba Ranma muy cerca de Kodashi, se podía ver que se iban a besar o que se acababan de separar después de un gran beso.

Akane hechó humo por los oídos al ver la foto y dijo _sabes_ _que me importa un comino esto! _e igualmente como ella lo hizo le tiro la fotografía.

_Si claro!_ Dijo sarcásticamente Kodashi, _bueno ya te advertí si pierdo la pelea (que no creo), espero que no llores porq al final Ranma será mio!_ JO JO JO! Y ser retiró de la habitación dejando más rosas negras y a una Akane bufando por la maldita imagen y por su cuarto al cual debía de limpiarlo.

Esa noche cuando Ranma llego a repasar lo del entrenamiento, Akane le comento que Kodashi le había hecho una pequeña visita..

_Pues si la loca esa vino y trajo una linda foto tuya y de ella en una posición algo comprometedora _dijo la chica tratando de ocultar los celos que le recorrían por todo su ser.

_Oh vamos Akane no me digas que te lo creíste? Esa mujer se la pasa con Sasuke tomándome fotos y pagando para hacer montajes! _

Akane respiraba fuertemente para ocultar su enojo y no perder la paciencia.. (como ranma le había enseñado en sus entrenamientos)

Ranma que había visto que su linda prometida todavía no le creía y chispeaban sus ojos de ira, le entendió una foto que había confiscado un día de estos.

_Que? Que_… es esto dijo Akane. Era una foto de ella con Kuno, en una posición muuuy comprometedora, donde Akane le tomaba del brazo y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras parecía que caminaban.

_Pero que es esto?_ Dijo una Akane totalmente confundida… _yo nun.. nunca… _

_Ves.. eso es lo que digo yop con esas fotografías que trae Kodashi, no le des importancia por fa.._ dijo Ranma un tanto confiado.

_Ok, si tienes razón.. creo que es mejor no creer todo lo que se nos presente, preguntar y escuchar es mejor que enojarse sin sentido_.. dijo una pensativa y algo resignada Akane.

_No creo que te la hayas creído Akane, tu sabes que yo no besaría a esa loca sin que me haya hecho una brujería o algo así! _

_Si si ya entendí_… dijo algo cansada la chica y le sonrió a su prometido sabiendo que él siempre se queda sin palabras después de que ella hacía esta acción. 

Fin del flash back

A una semana de la pelea Akane y Miku disfrutaban de la tarde entrenando fuertemente en el bosque cuando una bicicleta casi golpea q Miku, pero ella ágilmente esquivó el golpe.

_Ni hao Akane! _Saludo Shampoo.

_¿Qué diablos haces aquí Shampoo?_ Le dijo la menor de las Tendo.

_Oh vamos Akane, solo quería ver cómo te esta yendo con el entrenamiento_ - dijo inocentemente la chinita.

_Aja si claro!_ Dijo sarcásticamente Akane.

_Vamos Akane porque tan agresiva_? Interrumpió tranquilamente Miku.

Akane entendió perfectamente el juego del chico y le siguió la corriente. _Miku ella es Shampoo la loca de la que te hablé_ - dijo con enojo.

_Loca? Yo? Chica violenta ser una fea y malinterpretar todo! Yo sólo buscar el amor de mi vida! _Dijo Shampoo haciéndose la inocente.

_Ah hola? Supongo.._ dijo confundida Miku, yo soy Miku _supongo que mucho gusto_ le dijo con una reverencia.

Shampoo extrañada ante esta acción pensó airen nunca, nunca haría algo así.. Y dijo _si claro mucho gusto,_ pero su rostro se veía confundido.

Ranma al ver esto sabía y conocía a Shampoo, no venía con buenas intenciones, sabía que ella quería desenmascararlo y tenía sospechas de que Miku era Ranma, pero tenía que confirmarlas, porque si ya lo supiera estaría haciendo un escándalo y no llegando tan pacíficamente. Mejor estar alerta pensó inteligentemente.

_Espero que ya estés preparada Akane_ y la miró con superioridad, _la pelea es dentro de una semana y yo te moleré a pedazos!_ Le dijo la chica de cabellos morados con algo de fiereza.

_Si si.. Shampoo lo que tu digas_ dijo Akane tranquilamente, _esto no lo hago por el idiota de Ranma si no por mi orgullo de guerrera._

_Ja! Orgullo de guerrera! Tonterías.. y_ _qué? entrenas con esta novata?_ Señalando a Miku.

¿Yo novata? Cayendo Ranma en la trampa de Shampoo. _Vamos chica loca yo te puedo ganar aquí y ahora?_ Dijo furioso y tomando la posición de pelea.

_No Miku!_ Dijo imperativamente Akane_, esta pelea es mía!_

Ranma vio que estaba cayendo en el jueguito de Shampoo y se echó para atrás.

_Ja tras de novata, cobarde!_ Rio Shampoo y le tiro un golpe a Miku, ella lo evadió nuevamente y respirando profundamente gritó _niña boba déjame en paz no ves que no quiero caer en tu jueguito de amazonas_! _Tú crees q Akane no me contó de ti?, si peleo contigo y te gano q fijo será así me darás en beso de la muerte y después de eso me perseguirás por el resto del mundo tratando de matarme! Así porque no te largas?_

Shampoo la miró con furia y siguió lanzándole golpes, en eso sacó una tetera con agua caliente y se la tiro a Miku, la chica-chico había bajado la guaria y cuando se dio cuenta estaba empapado con agua caliente


	9. Chapter 9

Hola gente!

espero que la pasen pura vida con mi historia.. gracias por sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. perdon por si los capitulos son muy cortitos, estoy tratando de ser mas detallista..

que lo disfruten**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 Un último viaje de entrenamiento<strong>

Ranma sintió el agua caliente en su piel y se asustó, Akane había vuelto la cara y cerrado sus ojos para no observar la tragedia, sin embargo cuando hubo pasado unos segundos y Shampoo no emitía palabra alguna decidió mirar y **no había ocurrido ningún cambio! **Ranma estaba ahí en forma de chica y empapado con agua hirviendo!

Akane miro extraña a Miku, no podía creer lo que veía, pero sabía que su prometido era inteligente y seguro se las había ingeniado para no cambiar de forma durante los entrenamientos por un accidente.

Uf.. que suerte pensó el chico de la trenza gracias de Dios se me ocurrió ponerme el jabón mágico que hace que no cambie de forma.

_Flashback_

Arriba de la habitación de Akane en el techo se encontraba Ranma pensando - ese día que estábamos en el rio estaba seguro que nos estaban espiando, sentí miradas.. Podría ser cualquiera, Shampoo, la abuela, Ukyo, alguien de la familia, no se pero mejor tomo medidas de prevención.

Así que el día siguiente buscó al hombre chino que vendía cosas extrañas, compro el jabón mágico que Shampoo trajo la otra vez y lo probó como mujer, se baño con agua fría y uso el jabón, después cuando se hecho agua caliente, nada pasó..

Miku tenía cara de alivio, pero cuando cayó en la situación en la que estaba aparentó estar enojada y gritó _qué diablos te pasa LOCA! Definitivamente estás loca de atar!_ _Porque me bañas con agua hirviendo? Lárgate por Dios!_ _No quiero verte nunca más, estamos entrenando déjate de juegos y porque no te largas? _

Shampoo no sabía que estaba haciendo.. _le tiré agua caliente a una chica inocente_ dijo sintiéndose culpable, así que agregó _perdóname, yo cometer un error y salió corriendo y llorando._

_Bueno creo que esa loca no volverá a molestar _dijo Miku con una gran sonrisa.

_Jaja si creo que si_, sonrió ampliamente Akane.. _como le hiciste?_

Miku se acercó a la chica y le dijo al oído, el jabón mágico recuerdas? Akane asintió levemente un poco nerviosa al estar tan cerca de su prometido, pues funciona perfectamente al inverso y sonrío mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

Akane no estaba respirando cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo le pedía oxigeno, así que aspiro y suspiro y le dijo _pues eres bastante inteligente_ dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante el gesto Miku no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosa que era, vaya! No puedo creer que ella sea la mujer que vaya a estar toda mi vida a mi lado, es, es…. Grandiosa.

Cuando se dio cuenta Akane estaba pasándole la mano enfrente a su rostro y decía, Miku, Miku, estas bien?

Miku se sonrojó al ver que estaba embobado por la chica, así que sacudió su cabeza y respondió con mal humor que _te pasa Akane estoy bien y se volteo y camino hacia otra dirección, vamos es q ya es casi hora de cenar._

Akane sonrió para si misma y con satisfacción dijo _sip! Vamos q tengo hambre._

A la mañana siguiente Ranma llego a la casa de los Tendo como Miku.

_Hola linda Kasumi! Puedo pasar? Claro Miku adelante, vas a desayunar con nosotros? Lamentablemente no Kasumi, tengo una noticia algo triste, podría hablar con Akane_? Dijo con pesar la chica.

Claro! Voy a llamarla, Kasumi subió con prisa a la habitación y le dijo a su hermana menor que bajara porque su amiga la buscaba en el primer piso.

Akane bajo con tranquilidad, _hola Miku! Que pasa? hoy no íbamos a entrenar_.. dijo extrañada.

_Lo siento Akane, pero mis padres han decidido mudarse y ya no vamos a poder seguir entrenando, tampoco nos vernos tan seguido.._ dijo con tristeza la chica del cabellos negros.

_Pero, pero como? Que? Cuando?_ Akane no sabía ni que pensar? Como Ranma quería hacer eso? Ya no iban a entrenar más? Tal vez ya no la quería.. porque después del encuentro hace meses en que le dijo mi amor, él no había hecho nada más..

_Miku, no como puedes hacerme esto dijo derramando lágrimas.. _

_Akane, tranquila dijo desesperadamente Miku, ya estas lista para la pelea! No me necesitas más.. vas a ver que ganarás_ le dijo tocándole el hombro, pero el chico sentía que se partía el alma a pedazos por ver llorar a su prometida. _No estaré el día de la batalla, pero créeme que llamaré para q me cuentes como le partiste el alma a esas locas, si?_ Ante esto Ranma esperaba que Akane cayera en cuenta q esta trama era para no tener que estar como chica el día de la batalla y no por otras razones, ya conocía a su prometida y seguro estaba pensando una tontera..

Akane se lavó las lágrimas tomo valor y le dijo_, ok!_ Y fingió una sonrisa.

_Porque no vamos a la heladería en la tarde _dijo Miku mirando tiernamente a Akane. _Creo que es la mejor forma de pasar el último día juntas no?_

Como he sido tan tonta de pensar que no me quiere? Pensó Akane. Uff es una trama para no tener que asistir a la batalla como Miku.. que idiota, bueno porque no me lo habrá dicho? Supongo que si no me lo decía sería más creíble mi reacción no?

Así Akane se tranquilizó en sus adentros y le respondió con una gran sonrisa, aquella que hacía que Ranma se derritiera. _Claro! Helados en la tarde es una gran idea!_

Ranma y Akane ya habían sobrevivido al primer semestre de la universidad y se sentían aliviados por ese lado, pero la pelea tenía un poco estresada a Akane, en cambio Ranma estaba confiado, sabía que la había entrenado muy bien! Esa chica era capaz de todo.

Ranma quería entrenar con Akane como hombre y así poder medir bien su nivel, antes tenía miedo de lastimarla, pero ya la tenía bien medida, además quería afinar algunas cosas. Y claro también quería estar a solas con la chica, ya que sus encuentros en la noche eran muy veloces y sólo les daba tiempo de repasar porque Akane inmediatamente caía dormida. Pobrecilla, la universidad, el entrenamiento, las clases.. Creo que es demasiado para ella, pero nunca se dio por vencida.. Pensó orgullosamente el chico de la trenza. Ante esto él ya estaba ideando un plan.

_Me voy de viaje para entrenar!_ Dijo el ojiazul a la hora de la cena. _Cómo?_ Preguntaron todos al unísono.

_Vamos Ranma no puedes irte Akane peleara por ti dentro de 6 días y tú te vas?_ Le reclamó Nabiki.

_No peleare por él Nabiki!_ Grito enojada Akane.

_Yo se que no pelearas por mi marimacho!_ Dijo Ranma sacando la lengua.

_Uy eres un odioso!_ Respondió Akane y volvió su cara.

Los pleitos de estos dos chicos eran menos frecuentes y se guardaban solamente para la hora de comer, ya q con sus horarios era imposible verse, bueno eso pensaba su familia.

_Igual volveré dos días antes de la pelea, no puedo perdérmela_. Dijo tranquilamente.

_Hija! Reclamo Soun, tienes que acompañarlo! Él es tu prometido! Tienes que hacerle de comer y esas cosas.. _

_Cómo?_ Gritó Akane! No no no… respondió Ranma ella no sabe ni siquiera hacer un té!

Y ante estas palabras Ranma salió volando por los cielos de Nerima, gracias a aerolíneas Akane.

Sin importar todo lo que replicaron, pelearon y gritaron los chicos salieron de viaje al día siguiente.

Cuando ya iban caminando por el bosque Ranma pregunto: _Oye q te pareció la idea de salir de viaje para poder entrenarte como hombre? _

_Ah? Todo lo planeaste?_ Respondió extrañada la chica.

_Claro! Tú crees que tu papá y el mío me dejarían ir solo! pppps! Jamás! Siempre están viendo como nos casan. _

_Tienes razón, esos padres nuestros se les cayó un tornillo._ Respondió la chica con simpatía.

_Yo quiero casarme, pero no todavía, ahora lo que quiero es estudiar, sacar mi carrera, ser económicamente independiente, tu sabes.. y practicar las artes marciales! Casada y con niños no podré hacerlo. Y apenas me case ya mi papá querrá nietos.. yo lo conozco! _

_El otro día me decía ¿cómo serán mis nietos hija? Ahhh. Que fastidio!_

_Jaja!_ Rio a carcajadas Ranma. Siiii! Que razón tienes.

_Sabes a mi también me gustaría casarme, pero no ahora, pienso que __somos __muy jóvenes para eso, no creo que __podríamos__ con una responsabilidad tan grande, además donde __viviríamos__? En la misma casa? No no yo quisiera tener la privacidad de mi propia casa_. Dijo el chico de la trenza mientras que miraba el horizonte como si estuviera viendo su futuro.

_Somos? Viviríamos? Nosotros_? Pregunto una sonrojada y nerviosa Akane.

Ranma que ya había superado su miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos, tomó valor y volvió a ver a su prometida con una mirada rápida pero cargada de ternura, sonrió levemente y le tendió la mano. Él solo le respondió _caminemos más rápido que todavía falta mucho que recorrer. _

Akane no entendió la acción de su prometido y mucho menos sus palabras no sabía cómo interpretar hechos tan contrarios. Sólo siguió caminando ilusionada por el hecho que Ranma la llevaba de la mano.

Lo que pasaba era que el chico sabía que la amaba, quería decírselo, pero no era el momento adecuado, quería que fuera perfecto, después de todo ella lo merecía.

* * *

><p>ahhh se me sale el romanticismo a veces.. bueno los siguientes cap seran cargados de melocidad asi que no aptos para grinchs.. ja ja mentira..<p>

por favor sigan enviando reviews y que les gustaria en que terminara la historia?

gracias por leerme!

besos,

Cindy


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

**La primera noche juntos. **

Nuestros personajes favoritos se encontraban caminando por el bosque, buscando el sitio ideal para quedarse unos días para entrenar.

Cuando encontraron el claro que Ranma estaba buscando, aquel que había visto una vez cuando estaba de viaje junto a su padre y le pareció mágico, perfecto para estar con Akane a solas. Era un claro rodeado con varios árboles de cerezo, donde en el centro entraba la luz del sol y a esas horas de la tarde ya cuando el sol se estaba ocultando entraban pequeños rayos de luz perpendiculares a través de las ramas, parecía que aquel paisaje había salido de un cuento de hadas.

Akane quedó un poco impactada por la belleza del lugar y hasta se detuvo un instante para admirarlo.. _es.. es hermoso_ dijo la chica.

_Llegamos!_ Dijo orgullosamente Ranma. Realmente está más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Igual esta perfecto para entrenar. _A unos metros de acá hay una catarata y un pequeño lago donde podremos tomar agua y asearnos. Hay muchos árboles donde podremos escalar y hay material de sobra para entrenar_.

Akane todavía no salía del asombro del lugar mientras miraba como el sol se iba escondiendo y el lugar se tornaba más oscuro, no sin antes admirar los colores del cielo, rosado, morado, naranja, todos fundidos para regalarle uno de los mejores atardeceres de su vida…

_Vamos Akane hay que poner las tiendas y desempacar! A.. Akane? _Dijo el chico mientras observaba a su prometida y se preguntaba porq ella no le respondía, la chica estaba anonadada con la belleza del lugar. Ranma solo rio poco y le toco el hombro diciéndole - _Hermoso verdad? Es todo un espectáculo! Pero vamos necesito que me ayudes acá para poder dormir con tranquilidad hoy, ya mañana tendremos tiempo de admirar el lugar. _

Akane salió de su estado catatónico y asintió.

_El que termina de último es un burro_ - dijo Akane tomando su tienda de campaña y armándola lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>Esa noche la pasaron muy tranquilos conversando sobre la pelea mientras cenaban (la comida había sido preparada por Kasumi) y Akane se mostraba muy confiada, pero Ranma la había llegado a conocer muy bien en estos últimos meses y sabía que en realidad la chica tenía los nervios de punta, cosa que no mostraba para no parecer débil.<p>

_He meditado mucho, pero hay algo que necesito enseñarte Akane, es vital para sobrevivir en este mundo de las artes marciales_ - dijo Ranma en un tono muy serio.

Akane hizo una cara de preocupación, trago fuerte y le respondió _y que será eso?_

_Bueno, no es fácil decirlo… pero tengo que enseñarte a cocinar_..

_COMO?_ Gritó Akane. _Estás loco! Yo soy una chica! Debería de ser al revés! No inventes Ranma.. Además tu tampoco sabes cocinar! _

_Vamos Akane no te molestes, pero acéptalo no sabes cocinar! Y yo tampoco, pero si tengo que estar en el bosque por días, puedo hacerme comida, alguna sopa, té.. cosas así! Pero a ti te quedan incomibles!_

Akane estaba sacando su aura azul de pelea ya estaba a punto de sacar su mazo volador, pero de repente se puso muy triste. Que su prometido le dijera que ella no sabía cocinar era un golpe muy bajo.

_Sí, yo se que cocino horrible Ranma, pero escucharlo de ti, pues duele un poco _dijo la chica con los ojos ahogados, tratando de contener las lágrimas ya que no le gustaba que Ranma la viera llorar.

_Oh Akane no te pongas triste, es una de las cosas en las que no eres perfecta,_ _eso es todo_ le dijo el Ranma tratando de animarla, pero el chico aprovechándose que Akane estaba muy cerca le tocó la rodilla.

Akane lo volvió a ver con una carita triste y Ranma no pudo hacer más que sonreírle y darle una mirada de aliento.

_Vas a ver qué aprenderás rápido! Eres una excelente alumna! Más ahora que has aprendido a escuchar y a tener más paciencia. _

_Aprendido a escuchar?_ Dijo Akane alzando nuevamente su aura azul. _Paciente? Ranmaaaaa…_ y a la vez sacando su mazo de la nada.

_No no Akane no lo dije en mal sentido! Tú me entie_… pero no pudo terminar su frase porq la chica de los cabellos azules lo había mandado a volar.

* * *

><p>Después del percance a la hora de cena Akane se había metido en su tienda de acampar y puesto su pijama para dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño por varias razones: una, porque no había escuchado a Ranma llegar después de haberlo enviado a volar y estaba preocupada por él; dos, porque iba a aprender a cocinar! Al fin alguien tendría la paciencia para enseñarle ese difícil arte y la última que era la razón de más peso era porque TENÍA MUCHO FRIO!<p>

Había olvidado por completo que estaban a comienzos de otoño y empezaba a hacer mucho frio por las noches, cuando ya el sol no podía calentar ese viento helado que provenía de las montañas..

_Mal.. dii.. ción…_ dijo la chica congelada. Porque no me traje una cobija más caliente… esta sábana no me da nada de calor. Y ese tonto de Ranma no ha llegado para ver si tiene una cobija extra que me preste.

Hubo un momento que creyó que moriría de frio así que se levanto y se dirigió a la tienda de Ranma, ya que el chico no había llegado no veía problema en cogerle una cobija que le diera un poco de calor.

Era una noche muy oscura porque había luna nueva. Lentamente abrió la tienda de campaña y se escabullo adentro rápidamente ya que el frio que hacia fuera era terrible, pero al entrar su pie tropezó con algo que estaba en el suelo y cayó boca abajo.

_Uy!… en que he caído!_ Dice confundida Akane.

_Auh!_ Gritó Ranma. El chico vio de pronto esos ojos chocolate en frente de él. _Akane que haces aquí?_ Dijo Ranma bastante alterado mientras entendía la situación en la que estaba. Akane se encontraba encima de él, sus rostros y cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca.

Akane se dio cuenta que había caído encima de Ranma, ¿no era que él no había llegado?, al parecer lo había hecho pero de una forma muy discreta, seguro para que ella se preocupara por él.

Instantáneamente Akane se movió de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba y comenzó a explicarse. _Yo, perdona! Es que pensé que no estabas, no te escuche llegar y.. y.. tengo mucho frio! Venía a ver si tenías una cobija extra para poder calentarme un rato_ - dijo la chica bastante avergonzada y con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

Siento que mi cara esta hirviendo! Qué pena! Gracias a Dios que está muy oscuro así no podrá ver mi rostro.

_Dios Akane me asustaste!_ dijo Ranma algo alterado.

_Perdón, perdón si? Es solo que en serio tengo frio.. _

_El problema es que no tengo otra cobija, ni sábana, nada… lo siento.._ dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza. _Pero… toma la mía, _mientras le tendía su manta. _Déjame a mí con la tuya.. yo soy más grande, tengo más grasa corporal y soy más resistente al frio, no tendré problemas.. _

_Gra.. gracias supongo_, dijo Akane totalmente espantada por la caballerosidad de su compañero. _Pero estas seguro? No quiero que mueras de frio.._

_Y que propones? No puedo dejarte sin abrigo, te enfermarías y tendríamos que irnos mañana mismo al Dojo_. Dijo Ranma inocentemente, pensando en q esa era su oportunidad para dormir junto a Akane.

Akane suspiró… _uffff… y si duer…. Duermo con.. contigo_ - dijo de forma tartamuda y con un nudo en el estómago, rogándole a Dios que Ranma no la rechazara, ni molestara.

_Así que pervertida ah?_ Dijo Ranma algo divertido.

_ME LARGO!_ Dijo Akane molesta. Pero cuando estaba por dar un paso para salir de la tienda, Ranma le sujeto la muñeca.

_Oh Akane no te enojes por eso.. Solo te estaba molestando, me parece muy buena idea, así ambos podremos dormir calientes.. Sólo no me toquetees eh?_

_Ahora si me LARGO! _dijo Akane echando humo por los oídos, pero Ranma todavía la tenía sujetada por la muñeca.

Maldición porq es tan fuerte, pensó Akane.

_Jaja.. Desearía q hubiera un poco de luz para verte enojada, te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas…_ dijo Ranma muy suavemente.

Akane abrió mucho sus ojos por la sorpresa y hasta contuvo el aliento por unos segundos.

_Ven! Acuéstate de este lado que es el que está más calientito_ dijo Ranma sonando algo maternal, _si estas a la temperatura de tu mano, estas a punto de congelarte, necesitas calor_.

Akane sorprendida solo pudo asentir y se acostó al lado de su prometido, sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele de su pecho. Se limito a decirle _gracias y buenas noches_, pero tratando de controlar su respiración que se encontraba agitada por estar en la misma "cama" que su prometido, pasando por primera vez la noche juntos.

Ranma no cabía de la felicidad.. el amor de su vida estaba ahí a su lado y estaba encantado de poder velar sus sueños esa noche.

0000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó de primero, quiso moverse, pero unos brazos musculosos la abrazaban dándole el calor más reconfortante que había sentido en su vida. Ahí estaba ella en los brazos de su amado, sintiendo como la rodeaban, mientras su espalda rozaba con el pecho y estómago del chico, calzando como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Akane no podía recordar mejor momento que ese en toda su vida, así que se quedó muy queditita volviendo a conciliar el sueño y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

De segundo Ranma despertó gracias a la claridad del día. Y se dio cuenta que abrazaba a Akane como si fuera una almohada! Dios mío si se despierta primero que yo, seguro me matará, me diría pervertido y me mandaría a volar otra vez, será mejor que saque este brazo… pero le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo.. la cabeza de Akane pesaba mucho y si la movía demasiado ella seguro despertaría.

Ranma hizo una pausa, respiró. Levantó un poco la cabeza y el torso para así poder admirar a la hermosa mujer que yacía a su lado. Dios que hermosa que es.. y tenerla en mis brazos es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, ese calor que ella emana es maravilloso.

Pero Ranma ya deja de perder el tiempo se reprendió un poco el chico, no hay tiempo que perder. Y pensó en voz alta - _ella dormirá contigo toda la vida tendrás otro día para verla dormir,_ en el acto libró su brazo; seguidamente para salir de la tienda he irse a lavar un poco la cara en el rio que se encontraba cerca. Sin saber que la chica que durmió en sus brazos escuchaba atentamente lo último que dijo.

**Hola!**

**espero q les haya gustaba este capítulo! en el próximo trataré de poner una sorpresa y luego más personajes y la pelea! **

**no olviden sus review! **

**gracias por leerme!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 **

**Al fin un beso **

Akane estaba fuera de sí por las palabras de su prometido. No había palabras que expresaran la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.. Simplemente la palabra feliz no llenaba lo que invadía su corazón, debían de crear una nueva palabra para la sensación que sentía.

Ranma la amaba! Estaba casi segura, sólo faltaba que se lo dijera, bueno una vez más y sin retractarse.

Salió de la tienda sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo cuando topó con una imagen encantadora.

Ranma estaba ahí en frente de ella, simplemente hirviendo agua para hacer un poco de té.

_Buenos días Akane!_ Dijo el chico.

_Buenos días!_ Dijo la chica regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

_Parece que estas de buen humor_, dijo el chico un poco sonrojado. Él intuía que el buen humor de su prometida se debía a la noche anterior. _Porque no lo aprovechas y me ayudas hacer el té? _

Akane que se sentía en los cielos y nada le haría cambiar de ánimo, Ranma podía decirle fea, marimacho y mala cocinera. Que ella no le haría caso.

_Claro porque no?_ Respondiendo la chica con otra sonrisa.

Ranma estaba encantado por la disposición de su prometida así que rápidamente le explico como se hacía el té y Akane escuchaba atentamente. Ella seguidamente hizo el té pacientemente sin sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que había dicho su prometido en la tienda de campaña. Realmente estar enamorada le hacía bien.

_Akane el té que quedó muy bueno! Felicidades… d_ijo Ranma animándola_. _

_Gracias! _dijo la chica ruborizándose por el comentario de su amado.

0000000000000000

Ese día entrenaron muy duro, Ranma en su forma de hombre no tenia piedad de la pobre Akane y le estaba dando una paliza a la chica, toda la tarde la paso tratando de evadir los golpes de su prometido, aunque había mejorado notablemente no alcanzaba la velocidad del chico. Al final siempre terminaba golpeándola por más que ella se esforzara, 1, 2, 3 golpes esquivados, pero el 4 siempre le daba.. Akane no podía darle ni un solo golpe y esto hacia que la chica se enojara.

Ranma estaba preocupado por ella. Era obvio que Akane no iba a llegar al mismo nivel que él, pero no le gustaba pasársela golpeándola ni aunque lo hiciera suavecito se sentía cómodo. Pero tenía que reconocerlo su prometida había avanzado muchísimo en los últimos meses, de verdad sentía que le podría ganar a Shampoo, Ukyo y hasta la tramposa de Kodashi. Ella había ganado muy buen nivel de pelea y creía, más bien sabía que ella le haría morder el polvo a esas locas "prometidas". Se sentía muy orgulloso de Akane, él la había entrenado y realmente prometía.

Voy a bajar un poco mi nivel de pelea pensó Ranma, a ver cómo le va con eso. Ranma empezó a pelear de un modo más tranquilo, como jugando con la chica, eso sí tendría el cuidado de que Akane no se diera cuenta.

En cuanto se relajó Akane empezó a poderle pegar y auh como dolía. En cuanto estuvieron al mismo nivel Ranma empezó a enseñarle más tips de pelea.

00000000000000000000

Akane se había vuelto muy ágil y a la hora de pelear con Ranma ya no le era difícil pasar de rama en rama recorriendo el bosque. Por la tarde se fueron a un lago donde habían varias piedras en su superficie. A Ranma se le ocurrió una idea divertida para seguir entrenado y ayudarle a perfeccionar a su prometida la velocidad y agilidad que había carecido meses antes.

_Akane porque no entrenamos en el lago? Podríamos pelear pero con la salvedad que sólo podemos pararnos sobre las piedras.. que dices? Miedo?_ Dijo Ranma retando a la hermosa chica que tenía a su lado.

_No te tengo miedo Ranma Saotome _dijo Akane presuntuosa.

_Muy bien Akane Tendo! Andando_ - dijo Ranma posándose sobre una piedra.

Akane le siguió el juego y saltando a una roca cercana le dijo ¡_estoy lista!_ sonrió la chica con una mirada maliciosa.

Ranma dio el primer golpe y Akane ágilmente se desplazó a otra piedra, de pronto los dos saltaron por los aires y se dieron un par de golpes en el aire para caer nuevamente a una de las piedras.

_Ja Akane, tengo que reconocerlo te he entrenado bien, pero yo soy mejor_.. dijo el chico algo arrogante.

_Si si.. bla bla bla… pelea quieres?.._ dijo Akane retándolo.

Siguieron peleando por unos minutos más pero en un momento Ranma saltó sobre una piedra que estaba falseada e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, Akane aprovecho el descuido del chico y la ventaja que le dio la tramposa piedra para darle una patada en el pecho y hacerlo caer.

_Jaja! Dijo ella. Listo te gané!_ Dijo con su orgullo por las nueves.

Ranma estaba en el lago sentado, el agua le llegaba por el pecho y estaba escupiendo un poco de agua que había tragado al caer.

_Eso es trampa Akane_! Replicó el muchacho ahora una pelirroja bastante molesto_, te aprovechaste que perdí el equilibrio! _

_Sip! Jaja! Eso es lo mejor de todo! Tu siempre dices que hay que ser inteligente y aprovechar todo lo que tengamos a la mano.. así que… lo siento!_

Ranma se hacía el enfadado, pero en realidad estaba muy feliz, ver Akane creerse la mejor era muy divertido. Ella sonreía y hacía poses como mostrando sus músculos. El pensó en una maldad y le dijo _vamos Akane deja ya de molestar dame la mano para levantarme.._

_Ja! Quieres que te de la mano? Eres un debilucho hahaha_! Dijo Akane mientras le tendía inocentemente la mano.

Lo que la chica no sabía era lo que Ranma tenía pensado.

En cuanto ella le tendió la mano Ranma la trajo abajo, haciendo que la chica se cayera junto a él y quedara empapada.

_Jaja! Creo que es un empate!_ Dijo Ranma burlándose.

Tramposo dijo Akane haciendo pucheros.

_Bueno hay que aprovechar las oportunidades no? Si tu enemigo te hace caer, hazlo caer contigo.. _dijo Ranma en un momento de inteligencia.

Akane sólo sonrió con el comentario. _Vámonos que se está haciendo de noche y no quiero estar mojada cuando empiece hacer frio_, dijo la chica tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja a su lado.

La pareja estaba en la orilla del lago tratando de secarse. Ranma saco una tetera de la nada y empezó una calentarla con una fogata improvisada, no le gustaba estar como chica a solas con Akane.

De reojo miraba a su prometida, haberla mojado fue una gran idea. Su Gi estaba pegado a su cuerpo, dándole a Ranma una muy buena vista de sus curvas.

Cuando por fin Ranma se convirtió en hombre, Akane se ruborizó un poco ya que tenía al lado a su prometido mojado y en bóxer, era imposible no alzarlo a ver, sus brazos, pectorales, espalda y el abdomen.. Realmente se moría por besarlo y al menos pasar sus manos por su espalda.

_Dime Akane como te sientes para la pelea ya en serio? Yo sé que estas nerviosa te conozco. _

Akane bajo un poco la cabeza, ocultando la vergüenza, Ranma la conocía bien y ella no podía negar algo tan obvio.

_Bueno.. si la verdad estoy muy nerviosa. Pero sé que me has entrenado muy bien, yo he notado que ahora soy más veloz y hasta te puedo dar un par de golpes, pero… es Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi! Ellas son muy fuertes, agiles y tramposas.._ dijo la chica con tristeza en su voz.

_Yo te entrene Akane_, empezó diciendo Ranma - _y sé que serás capaz darles una buena paliza._ Hubo un silencio, así que Ranma aprovecho el momento y tomo la barbilla de la chica y alzó su rostro para ver sus ojos.

_Eres muy fuerte y capaz, verás que lo lograrás_ - dijo Ranma dándole ánimos, quitando su mano de la barbilla y posándola sobre una de las mejillas de su prometida.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y empezaron a acercarse, poco a poco sus rostros perdían la distancia, cerraron los ojos y Ranma instantáneamente posó su otra mano en la cintura de la peliazul acercándola aun más a él, la chica pegó un pequeño saltó al sentir la mano de su prometido en su cuerpo, Ranma obvió la respuesta de Akane y rozó sus labios con los de ella dándole un beso suave y tierno. Los chicos movían sus labios de forma tímida e inexperta, pero se notaba el gran amor que habían entre ambos.

Ambos estaban tomando confianza, el beso se volvió más rápido, los chicos al fin mostraban la necesidad que sentían en sus corazones, Akane rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus manos quitando el espacio que había entre ambos cuando una voz arriba de la catarata les llamo la atención haciéndose que se separaran.

_Ryoga no te metas en el agua, esta fría!_ Decía la voz de una mujer que se les hacía conocida.

continuará...

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

que les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado!

besos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 **

**Amigos inesperados **

La pareja que en segundos antes estaba besándose ahora miraba arriba de la catarata.. _Ryoga?_ dijeron al unísono cuando vieron al chico de la pañoleta saltar catarata arriba, mientras saltaba gritó ando con el jaboooooooón!

Ukyo salió por arriba de la catarata y vio… a Ranma y a Akane abrazados?

Siempre llegando en el momento menos inoportuno pensó el chico de los ojos azules. Tengo que sacarlo del agua no creo que sepa que el jabón mágico solo dura 3 minutos seguidos._ Ryoga tonto salte del agua!_ gritó Ranma, corriendo hacia la orilla.

_Hola muchachos! _gritó Ukyo agitando sus manos desde lo alto de la catarata.

Akane saludó con una leve sonrisa y moviendo la mano no muy emocionada, les habían interrumpido uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y ahora Ranma se había separado de ella e intentaba como desesperado sacar a Ryoga del agua. Porque tanta ansia de sacar a Ryoga del agua? ni que él tuviera alguna maldición de Jusenkyo, pensó la chica de cabellos azulados.

Akane volvió a ver el agua donde se encontraba Ryoga, pero… vio ante sus ojos cómo Ryoga se transformaba en un pequeño cerdito negro… era P-Chan! RYOGA ERA P-CHAN!

Oh noo! pensó Ranma, volvió a ver a su prometida que estaba con la mirada perdida en el agua, tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, en su rostro había una sorpresa tangible. El chico de la trenza se dio cuenta que ya no podrían mentirle más…

Ryoga no estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba en la orilla, él solo había saltado y después de estar un rato disfrutando del agua fría sin convertirse en cerdo de pronto el jabón dejo de funcionar.. Maldición! Sabía que esto tenía un límite de mojadas, pero no un límite de tiempo pensó el chico. Lo que él no sabía era que Ranma estaba en la orilla gritándole para que saliera, pero por culpa del fuerte sonido de la catarata él no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo-enemigo y aún menos de la presencia de Akane.

Ryoga se acercó a la orilla con mucho esfuerzo ya que le costaba nadar por la corriente del agua y salió del agua un poco agitado en forma de cerdito, pero al alzar su mirada vio a Ranma y Akane a su lado. Sintió que iba a morir! no podía creer que Akane lo viera transformarse! Ella lo veía como si no lo conociera, con una cara de sorpresa e indignación, hasta creía haber visto un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él solo pudo salir y con la mirada baja por la vergüenza dijo _cui cui.._

Akane no sabía que pensar, Ryoga era P-Chan? Y Ranma lo sabía? Su ira empezó a crecer y también su aura de batalla.

Ranma sintió el aura de su prometida y sabía que estaba en problemas..

_Ranma tu sabias esto? Dime la verdad!_ Gritó Akane enojada.

_Bueno… si, pero.. pero_.. dijo el chico dando unos pasos para atrás y moviendo sus manos de manera efusiva frente a él.

_SII! Como es posible que dejaras que se metiera en mi cuarto? Durmiera conmigo? Me viera cambiarme de ropa?_

_Como como… la viste cambiarse de ropa?_ le dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a P-Chan que todavía estaba viendo la tierra.

_Cui?_ Dijo el cerdito tratando de defenderse.

Ranma lo tomó del collar amarillo que estaba en su cuello, lo elevó hasta llegar a la altura del rostro del ojiazul y le preguntó, _respóndeme_ _maldito cerdo ¿lo hiciste?_ Gritó dejándose llevar por la ira.

_Si lo hiciste voy hacer chicharrones contigo! _Escupió Ranma y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que el pequeño cerdito se estrellara contra un árbol cercano y cayera inconsciente.

Ukyo llego en ese momento y vio que Ranma encolerizado, nunca lo había visto tan enojado en su vida, el chico ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, miraba a Ryoga con desprecio y sus puños estaban blancos por la fuerza que trataba de ocultar, ella traía una tetera con agua caliente y se la hecho encima a el pobre de Ryoga descompuesto debajo de un árbol.

Inmediatamente Ukyo le tiró un poco de ropa para que se tapara y no pasara más vergüenza.

Ryoga recobro la conciencia gracias al agua que le tiró Ukyo, pero todavía estaba un poco confundido por la contusión que se acaba de ganar_ Yo.. yo lo siento!_ Dijo el chico de la pañoleta sin nada más que expresar, mientras se ponía la ropa.

Akane ignorando la respuesta de su prometido ante el comentario anterior, todavía estaba molesta con Ranma ¿cómo era posible que él no hiciera nada al respecto?

_Ranma esto no te lo perdonaré_ dijo Akane y sacó su mazo gigante, se abalanzó contra su prometido, le iba a pegar a Ranma el golpe de su vida, pero Ryoga reaccionó y se metió en el camino recibiendo el golpe. Akane no lo mandó a volar, sino que lo estrelló contra el suelo, como si fuera un clavo.

Ryoga aterrizó en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados por el garrotazo que le había propinado la chica de cabellos azules..

_Ups!_ Perdón dijo Akane avergonzada.

_Como que perdón? Akane es con él que te tienes que enojar no conmigo!_ dijo Ranma defendiéndose..

_Pero ¿porque no me dijiste nada? Sabias que Ryoga era P-Chan! _Le contestó Akane alterada.

_No te lo dije porque se lo había prometido, yo juré con mi palabra de experto en artes marciales que nunca le diría nada a nadie, a Ryoga le avergonzaba terriblemente su maldición. Pero cuando tu lo viste por primera vez en forma de cerdo lo tomaste como mascota y lo abrasaste, te lo metiste entre los senos y lo besaste!_ Le dijo Ranma indignado.

_Porque crees que odiaba al cerdo? Y tú siempre defendiéndolo! Cada vez que él llegaba a la casa y se hacía de noche yo hacía hasta lo imposible para que no durmiera contigo! Lo odiaba cada vez que lo tomabas entre tus brazos haciéndole todo tipo de mimos.. y lo peor de todo es que me daba insomnio pensando toda la noche que el maldito cerdo estaba contigo metido entre tus sabanas y no podía decirte nada! Yo no sabía que tú te cambiabas de ropa frente a él! Cerdo pervertido!_ Dijo Ranma rojo de la ira y poniendo un pie en la cabeza de Ryoga que todavía estaba en el suelo y apenas recobraba la conciencia nuevamente.

Akane entendió que Ranma no tenía la culpa, ella siempre defendía a P-Chan, ahora entendía porque su prometido lo odiaba, se sentía tan tonta, se sintió culpable por haberse enojado con Ranma.

_Bueno si.. Tienes razón Ranma siempre te peleabas con P-Chan.._ Dijo Akane bajando su mirada, _supongo que no es justo que me enoje contigo_. _Como no pude haberlo visto antes?_ _Creo que ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido._ Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

_Perdóname Akane de verdad.. Cuando me viste por primera vez como cerdo me abrazaste y nunca nadie había sido tan cariñosa conmigo, y yo.. Pues me enamore de ti. y cuando te cambiabas de ropa no podía irme… simplemente no podía.. Eres muy hermosa. _

_Maldito pervertido!_ Dijo Ranma poniendo nuevamente tu pie en la cabeza del chico de la pañoleta.

Ukyo que estaba a un lado de la pelea y sintió una punzada en el estomago al oír la discusión.. Ryoga vio a Akane desnudándose y no quito la mirada? Sintió como la invadían los celos, en ese momento dejó que su mirada la delatara, pero nadie se percató de ello porque estaban muy metidos en su discusión.

_Perdóname Akane, lo siento_ dijo Ryoga muy avergonzado, _sé que no debí… _

_Estabas enamorado de mi? _Preguntó Akane sorprendida por la declaración del muchacho..

_Pues si.. Eres muy hermosa Akane, quien no lo estaría_? _Además de ser muy amable, tienes muchas cosas maravillosas sabes?_ Dijo el chico-cerdo un poco ruborizado.

_Estabas? en verbo pasado? _Preguntó Ranma extrañado.Él sabía que su amigo estaba locamente enamorado de Akane desde que la conoció.. Literalmente hubiera muerto por ella y ahora ya no la amaba? Quien estaba ahora en el corazón del chico?.. Ryoga era terriblemente romántico, siempre le escribía poemas y cartas a Akane, sin contar ese montón de regalos que le traía de diferentes lugares del país y los constantes ramos de rosas rojas.. ja que tonto a Akane lo que gustan son claves como a su madre, pensaba Ranma ya desviándose del tema, al recordar a su prometida puso cara de tonto y más cuando pensó en el beso que habían compartido minutos antes.

_Si Ranma estaba… _dijo Ryoga sacando al chico de su trance. _Ahora encontré al amor de mi vida y soy muy feliz, _mientras decía esto se levantó del suelo y tomó a Ukyo de la mano.


	13. Chapter 13 Ukyo y Ryoga

**Capitulo 13**

**Ukyo y Ryoga**

_COMO?_ Dijeron Akane y Ranma al unísono, volviéndose a ver al mismo tiempo como buscando una explicación en los ojos del otro.

_Verán _dijo Ukyo..

_Todo empezó.. _

Flash back

Me iré a entrenar al bosque para ganarle a esas locas.. no sé si Akane irá a participar, pero si lo hace dará la pelea, pero a la que realmente me tengo que cuidar es de Shampoo esa mujer es ágil, pensaba Ukyo mientras cerraba su restaurante colocando un pequeño letrero que decía "cerrado"

Así Ukyo salió de la comodidad de su casa a entrenar afueras de la ciudad para llegar a ser la mejor y poderse casarse con su Ranma. Camino todo el día y cuando por fin encontró el lugar adecuado para acampar ya era hora de hacer cena.

Lo que ella no sabía era que un chico perdido se encontraba cerca de ella y cuando olio los deliciosos okonomiyakis de la castaña, inmediatamente siguió inconscientemente a su nariz.

_Ho.. hola Ukyo!_ saludo Ryoga.

_Ey Hola Ryoga! Que haces por aquí? perdido otra vez?_ Jiji rió por lo bajo la chica, siempre le hacía gracia que el chico del colmillo tuviera un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

_Pues si un poco, dijo el muchacho avergonzado_, con una mano tocándose la nuca. _Tu sabes como es… siempre termino perdiéndome.._ y alzo los hombros como diciendo no tengo remedio.

_Me doy cuenta… porque no te invito a comer?_ Dijo Ukyo con una amable sonrisa.

_Ehh.. gracias_! Dijo Ryoga mientras se sentaba pacientemente al lado de la hermosa chica.

Ranma si tiene suerte.. Esta comprometido con esta chica tan hermosa también, no es Akane claro esta! Pero es casi igual de hermosa, pero es mucho más amable y tan buen cocinera! Pensó el chico.

Ryoga se había quedado viendo ceñidamente a la castaña, ella lo notó y le dijo _basta Ryoga no me veas tan feo.. que es? Tengo algo en la cara? Dice tocándose las mejillas.._

_No no.._ Dice Ryoga saliendo de su trance. _Lo que pasa es que pensaba cómo puede el idiota de Ranma enamorar a una mujer tan hermosa_… upss.. Se me salió pensó el chico.

_Hermosa yo? Gracias Ryoga es un gran cumplido_ dijo Ukyo muy feliz. Tal vez Ryoga no era Ranma, pero un cumplido de un chico guapo siempre era bienvenido.

_Dime Ukyo_ - dijo Ryoga cambiando de tema, _porque estás aquí en el bosque?_

_Verás, en resumen Ranma nos puso a las 4 prometidas oficiales a pelear entre nosotras y la que gana será su prometida oficial. _

_Dios mío! Ese Ranma siempre tan egocéntrico! Como pudo poner a pelear a 4 mujeres hermosas por él? Porque no se decide y ya?_ - Dijo Ryoga algo molesto.

_Pues el asunto pasó cuando…_ y así Ukyo le contó a Ryoga todo lo que paso arriba del tejado de los Tendo la noche pasada.

_Mmm.. comprendo.. Al parecer a Ranma se le acabó la paciencia para tratar a mujeres lindas… _dijo el chico de la pañoleta sarcásticamente.

_Ja! Pues si -_ dijo Ukyo con tristeza en su voz.

_Ukyo…_ dijo Ryoga al ver que había tocado un tema sensible.. _Perdona no quería decir algo que te pusiera triste.. _

_No no… esta bien Ryoga esa es la realidad.. Ranma es un tonto que no aprecia a ninguna de nosotras._. dijo Ukyo con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

_No sé si seré yo más tonta por enamorarme de él, simplemente porque Genma lo comprometió conmigo eso no me da el derecho de hacerlo mi marido_! Decía Ukyo entre sollozos…

_Sólo quiero que él me ame! Es mucho pedir? Es mucho pedir Ryoga? _

Ryoga no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca había tenido a su lado a una chica tan hermosa llorado! Respiro profundo y lo que hizo fue levantarse tenderle la mano a la chica mientras que a ésta le bajaban las lágrimas, cuando ella le dio la mano Ryoga la levanto y la abrazó. Le dio un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso.

Últimamente Ryoga había madurado mucho, después de tantos golpes que se había llevado en su corta vida algo en él había cambiado, veía las cosas diferentes y ya no se comportaba como un niño, la soledad le había hecho muy bien. Todavía estaba enamorado de Akane, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar.. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más, él solo podía pedir que esa persona a la que ella amaba le diera el doble de felicidad que él podría haberle dado.

Pero en ese momento se encontraba con Ukyo una hermosa chica que lloraba por un amor perdido.. ahh él ya había pasado por eso y sabía cómo aconsejarla.

_Ukyo eres una mujer hermosa! Vamos no llores.. ese tonto de Ranma no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas, de hecho no se merece pero ni una sola sonrisa de tus labios_. _Si él se diera cuenta de lo genial que eres estaría babeando por ti. _

_En serio Ryoga?_ dijo Ukyo con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas, separándose del muchacho para verle su rostro.

_Es verdad lo que digo Ukyo! No lo dudes ni por un momento. No deberías de pelear contra esas locas dentro de unos meses.. Ranma debería de pelear por ti! Pero como es un idiota y no lo va hacer, creo que es mejor que saques tu orgullo y dignidad y digas no! si él no te elige tú no pelearás por él. _

_Y así sales victoriosa! con la frente en alto Ukyo_ - dijo Ryoga altivamente como si diera un discurso de motivación.

_Tienes razón._. dijo Ukyo no muy convencida, _debería de darme a respetar_.

_Como cómo? Tienes razón…_ dijo Ryoga repitiendo las palabras de la chica de un modo lento haciendo énfasis a la forma anímica que lo dijo.

_Señorita déjame aclararte algo.._ dijo Ryoga ya enojado. _Tú no amas a Ranma! Tu lo que tienes en tu cabecita es algo que se llama OBSESION! Estas obsesionada con el hecho de que Ranma tiene que ser tuyo, que tienes que ganarle a Akane, Shampoo y Kodashi para ser la mejor para él. No deberías de tratar de ser mejor persona para ti misma? y no por un patético travesti? _

Ukyo nuevamente empezó a llorar.. las palabras de Ryoga eran muy duras y aunque no quisiera aceptarlas todo era verdad.. Tal vez no lo amaba como ella creía, este asunto de Ranma era una obsesión.. Era una maldita obsesión, pero dolía.. dolía mucho tener que dejarlo ir..

Ryoga al ver que sus palabras sólo hacían daño, no quiso volver a cruzar palabra del asunto así que sólo abrazo cariñosamente a su nueva amiga, hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

Ambos se sentaron a la par de la fogata, Ukyo colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoga, todavía derramando un par de lágrimas y así se fue quedando lentamente dormida. Ryoga que no quería despertarla trajo su cobija y le cobijo, quedando también dormido al lado de la chica.

00000000000000000000

Al día siguiente Ryoga sabía que su amiga necesitaba espacio así que fue preparando sus cosas para irse, ella todavía no despertaba así que el chico le hizo desayuno, la pobre había llorado tanto la noche anterior, imaginaba que todavía tardaría un rato en despertar, tal vez hasta con migraña, así que también preparo algo de té.

Ukyo despertó rato después. Ryoga no se encontraba, pero si su maletín de viaje. Lo que quería decir que no se había ido. Había un desayuno servido a su lado con un té sobre la fogata.. Porque se tomará tantas molestias conmigo? pensó la castaña. Es tan lindo.. será que le doy lástima?.. Seguro por eso… pero, él también ha pasado por desamores, supongo que él ya pasó lo mismo con Akane.

Ukyo comió lo que Ryoga le había dejado tratando de aminorar la tristeza que sentía en su corazón, pero con un gran alivio en su alma.

En ese momento llegó Ryoga, parecía que había estado entrenando.

_Hola, buenos días_!_ Espero no haberte despertado, no entrené lejos, porque sino me perdería, disculpa si te hice bulla_, dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

_No me despertaste! Gracias por el desayuno - _respondió Ukyo un poco ruborizada, realmente este chico era bastante lindo.

_Tomaré un baño en el río que esta por acá y me iré_.. no quiero molestarte.

_Porque crees que eres una molestia?_ - Dijo Ukyo con inocencia, realmente me gustaría tenerlo cerca por más tiempo pensó la chica.

_Porque no te quedas conmigo un tiempo? Si no te molesta claro, se supone que tenía que entrenar, pero por ahora estoy algo confundida, algo de compañía no me haría mal. _

_Puuues… claro! Porque no!_ - dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa. Uff que es este calor que me envuelve? Se preguntó el chico.

0000000000000000000000000000

Así pasaron las semanas, ambos chicos entrenaban juntos y la pasaban muy bien juntos, Ukyo no quería volver todavía al restaurante y afrontar la realidad, seguro por ahí pasaría Shampoo o Kodashi jodiendo la vida, además junto a Ryoga se sentía muy bien.

Ryoga en cambio se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su lado, normalmente el siempre andaba solo, pero la compañía de Ukyo era refrescante.

Con el pasar del tiempo ambos habían encontrado en el otro una compañía agradable, aquella persona en la cual podían confiar al 100%.

Un día de tantos había amanecido muy oscuro, al parecer habría lluvia todo el día, en ese tipo de días era difícil entrenar porque Ryoga se transformaba en cerdo cada vez que llovía, a veces era algo molesto, porque había que entrar a una especie de cabaña que habían encontrado días antes y hervir agua, para poder volver a la normalidad al pobre chico.

Ukyo salió de la cabaña para buscar algo de agua, pero se dio cuenta que Ryoga no estaba, si él no se ve ni se escucha es porque se perdió, pensó la castaña soltando un poco de aire de sus pulmones, no otra vez…

Ryoga tendía a perderse, iba por agua y duraba unos días en aparecer, una vez se alejó un poco para recoger madera y se perdió.. al final Ukyo salió a buscarlo y ahí estaba a unos 20 metros de su lugar de acampar, sentado en una roca, esperando.

_Es que me perdí otra vez y opte por quedarme en el lugar en el que estaba, esperando que vineras por mí, sabía que vendrías a buscarme! -_ Dijo alegremente Ryoga, regalándole una sonrisa algo avergonzado por su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

_Eres increíble!_ - dijo Ukyo sarcásticamente.

Desde ese entonces implementaban esa metodología cada vez que Ryoga se perdía, la usaban a menudo y nunca fallaba, pero ese día tuvieron varios problemas.

Empezó a llover… era muy temprano para que lloviera y Ryoga se había perdido otra vez, Ukyo tomo una sombrilla y se fue a buscar a su amigo. Realmente necesitaba paciencia cada vez que el chico desaparecía, lo que ella no sabía era que su amigo estaba en problemas.

Ryoga salió por agua, caminó hacia el rio y traía el agua pero al regresar se perdió.. Maldición! Pensó el chico. Voy a quedarme por acá para que Ukyo venga por mí.

Pero empezó a llover… en el momento que el agua toco su cuerpo, cambio de forma cómo era normal, convirtiéndose en un adorable cerdito negro.

Ryoga estaba sentado en una piedra para que Ukyo lo pudiera ver.. pero lo que él había tomado en cuenta era que en ese momento él era un cerdito vulnerable en un bosque y podía llegar a ser la cena de algún predador de la zona.

Al pasar de los minutos el pobre cerdito ya tenía mucho frio y estaba muy queditito para resguardar su calor, de la nada salió un tigre tirándosele encima a P-Chan. Él pudo esquivar el golpe, pero tenía los músculos agarrotados por el frío y casi no le respondían. Valientemente se paró en frente de la bestia para hacerle frente a la pelea, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un animal hambriento, el tigre abalanzó sus garras contra el cerdito, pero éste que estaba tieso por el frio no pudo esquivar el golpe por completo y le hizo una herida en una patita.

Maldición! Pensó nuevamente Ryoga.. Como le voy hacer frente a este animal?

Pero el tigre no lo estaba dejando pensar y trató de morderlo con sus poderosos dientes. Ryoga no sabía qué hacer apenas pudo escapar de su tercer golpe. Sólo se le ocurrió correr.. y él era bastante rápido, se fue entre los árboles de rama en rama y así pudo perderlo, estaba tan cansado, herido y hambriento que cayó rendido en la rama de un árbol.

Ukyo buscó toda la mañana y tarde a su amigo, pero no daba con su paradero, normalmente recorría unos 20 minutos y lo encontraba, pero esta vez fue distinto, por más que lo llamaba Ryoga no aparecía, estaba muy preocupada.

_Ryoga?_ Gritaba Ukyo desesperadamente.

Había llovido todo el día… se había alejado mucho de la cabaña, si Ryoga no aparecía no sabría qué hacer. Que decir a la policía? Que se le había perdido su cerdito? Uff suspiró la chica, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Cuando la chica caminaba un poco más vio una pequeña mancha negra sobre una rama. _Ryoga?_ Dijo la chica.. al correr y tomarlo, vio que estaba inconsciente y mal herido.. _así que por eso no te encontraba_ le dijo la castaña cariñosamente.

Cuando lo alzó inmediatamente lo cobijo con su suéter para darle calor y cuando llegaron a la cabaña Ukyo le curó las heridas y le hizo una medicina especial para que recuperara.

000000000000000000000

Después del percance con el tigre ambos chicos descubrieron que habían nuevos sentimientos que los invadían el uno por el otro. Pero Ryoga no decía nada porque no quería ser ese tipo de hombres que se aprovechan de las mujeres vulnerables, Ukyo pasaba o pasó un mal momento con lo Ranma y no quería presionarla.

Por su lado Ukyo le gustaba mucho Ryoga, lo quería mucho, pero no quería que él pensara que el sentimiento que le tenía era algún tipo de despecho por el asunto de Ranma. Así que ambos chicos decidieron callar sus sentimientos por un tiempo.

00000000000000000000000000000

Un día de tantos Ryoga se encontraba entrenando el truco de la explosión. Se encontraba al pie de una gran montaña y estaba tratando de derribarla, pero quería derribarla por partes, ver la montaña como una unión de muchas partes.

_El truco de la explosión!_ grito Ryoga y se vino abajo una parte la montaña.

_Genial! Lo estoy controlando_, dijo el chico orgullosamente.

_En truco de la explosión!_ Dijo una vez más, pero en vez de explotar una pequeña parte de la montaña como la vez pasada, lo que ocurrió fue que la montaña vibro.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

En ese preciso momento Ukyo llegaba a decirle al chico que era hora de comer, pero por la vibración de la montaña un gran pedazo de piedra se desprendió e iba a caer encima de la chica.

Ukyo vio cuando la piedra venía hacia ella y esperó lo peor, esperó el impacto, pero nunca ocurrió, todo había ocurrido tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Pero el chico de la pañoleta era rápido y llegó a tiempo. Tomó a Ukyo por la cintura y _gritó truco de la explosión!_ haciendo que la enorme roca quedara pulverizada.

Ukyo estaba impactada, el chico había llegado muy rápido, ella esperaba el golpe de una piedra, pero en vez de eso lo único que sintió fue la mano de Ryoga en su cintura sujetándola con fuerza, para luego escuchar como aplicaba el truco de la explosión, seguidamente sentir como la abrazaba con ambas manos y tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo de las pequeñas rocas que llovían.

Cuando todo terminó Ukyo alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Ryoga. Cuando pudo ver esos ojos avellana se quedó sin aire, él la miraba preocupado.

_Estas bien?_ Dijo Ryoga

_Si, gracias_… dijo la chica suavemente.

Ryoga sintió como su cuerpo vibraba con la presencia de Ukyo entre sus brazos, bajo un ataque de adrenalina acerco aún más su rostro al de la chica, dejando a milímetros sus labios, Ukyo miraba atentamente los labios de Ryoga y sintió la necesidad de probarlos, él se había acercado peligrosamente a su boca e impulsivamente lo besó.

Así se quedaron un rato, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, disfrutando de los labios del otro sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos como una gran aliada.

Ryoga separó sus labios con los de la chica y clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Y le dijo _¿quisieras ser mi novia? _Su corazón palpitaba mil por mil, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más, esperaba que la chica le dijera que sí, ese beso le había dicho que ella sentía lo mismo que él.

Ukyo dibujo en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas - _claro que si mi chico_ _perdido_ - dijo la chica un poco ruborizada, sellando el lazo con otro tierno beso.

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de como terminaron juntos éstos dos personajes, son mi segunda pareja favorita por eso me extendí un poco. _

_dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto!_

_besos! y gracias por leerme!_


	14. Chapter 14 Akane vs Ukyo

**Capitulo 14 **

**Akane vs Ukyo **

Nuestra pareja favorita estaba impactada con la historia que les acaban de contar.

_Pues… felicidades!_ dijo Akane todavía algo sorprendida y le dio un gran abrazo a Ukyo. Tú mereces mucha felicidad y sé que Ryoga te la dará. Volvió a ver a Ryoga y le dio también un abrazo, _hazla feliz_ - dijo sonriendo, ustedes son el uno para el otro, realmente hacen una bonita pareja.

Los chicos se sonrojaron y se abrazaron con el comentario de Akane.

_Creo que igual que Akane estoy feliz por ustedes chicos_, - dijo Ranma tocándole el hombro a Ryoga para que él supiera que tenía todo su apoyo. Ya veo… pensó el ojizul, por eso es que sólo he visto a Ryoga una vez en estos 6 meses y fue la vez que me pidió el favor de comprarle un jabón mágico para él… por eso no se ha aparecido como el lindo P-Chan buscando refugio entre los brazos o más bien entre senos de Akane, además esa parejita nos conviene, porque así Ukyo no lucharía en la pelea programada y Ryoga al fin dejaría la maldita obsesión por Akane, bien me libré del pretendiente más difícil sin ni siquiera planearlo pensó el chico de la trenza.

_Bueno y ustedes que hacen aquí solos?_ preguntó Ukyo con maliciosamente.

_Yo estoy entrenando!_ Dijo Ranma, _ella está aquí porque el tío Soun la mandó para ayudarme con la comida y esas cosas_… dijo Ranma indiferente.

_Ella?_ - Dijo Ukyo - _hace unos minutos no parecían tan distantes._

_No sé de que hablas Ukyo_… - dijo Ranma con indiferencia.

Akane se sintió horrible, como era posible que Ranma negará todo lo que habían pasado juntos y el beso que se acaban de dar? No pudo contenerse..

Le pegó una gran cachetada a su prometido, - _eres un idiota sabes_? Dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de odio, _además yo estoy acá también entrenando, recuerdas_? _Tengo que pelear contra tus locas prometidas_, dijo Akane tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ranma no lo podía creer, la chica que minutos antes le estaba dando un fantástico beso, ahora le había pegado y maldición como dolía! pero no tanto como su mirada de indiferencia y el hecho que le había dado una cachetada, si lo hubiera mandado a volar con su mazo gigante no habría tenido ningún problema, pero ese pequeño cambio quería decir que de verdad la había lastimado con sus palabras. Él no supo que decir, no quería hacerle más daño, tomo sus cosas y silenciosamente se fue para donde tenían sus tiendas.

Akane al ver que su prometido se iba sin decir o hacer nada pensó eso es un milagro! Que bicho lo habrá picado? pensé que me iba hacer un desplante, pensó la peliazu y trató de tranquilizarse.

Akane tratando de calmar el ambiente y cambiar de temadijo_ - supongo que ya no participaras en la pelea verdad Ukyo? _

_Pues nop! -_ Dijo sonriendo la chica de ojos azules.

Akane la invadió una especie de envidia, Ukyo que hace unos meses moría por Ranma, ahora estaba muy feliz con Ryoga, sin peleas, sin prometidas locas, nada… solo ellos dos… en su interior se sintió triste, si ella no se hubiera ilusionado con Ranma estos meses y no hubiera entrenado con él seguro ya lo habría olvidado y tal vez encontrado un buen chico en la universidad. Que tonta soy Ranma nunca dirá abiertamente que me quiere pensó la chica de los cabellos azules.

Ryoga y Ukyo estaban confundidos por la escena anterior, pero decidieron mentalmente que no iban a preguntar, era obvio que se habían peleado por algo importante y no querían lastimar más a Akane tratando de interrogarla. Así que le siguieron la corriente a Akane y siguieron con la conversación mientras caminaban al lugar donde se estaban quedando.

00000000000000

Los 4 decidieron que podrían pasar esos últimos días juntos en el bosque, Ukyo dormía con Akane así que ya no tuvo problemas con el frio durante las noches. Impidiendo que Ranma se acercara por la noche a disculparse como siempre lo hacía.

Ranma ocultó a toda costa que había algo entre ellos, no quería que se dieran cuenta y que después lo supiera todo Nerima, ese no era el plan! Después Shampoo vendría a reclamar y hacer un alboroto junto con Kodashi, tramando algo para lastimar a Akane.

Akane estaba terriblemente enojada con Ranma, le tiraba miradas de odio y se la pasaban discutiendo como hace 6 meses, antes que empezaran el entrenamiento secreto. Cada vez que estaban solo ellos dos Akane lo dejaba solo, impidiendo una disculpa por parte de Ranma.

0000000000

La mañana del día anterior a la pelea final Akane quería ver el fruto de su fuerte entrenamiento, al final de cuentas el idiota de Ranma la había entrenado muy bien.

_Ukyo como no vas a pelear, te puedo pedir un favor?_ Dijo Akane con unos ojitos suplicantes.

_Mmm, pues dime que será_? dijo Ukyo no muy convencida.

_Quiero una pelea! Tu y yo! Que dices? _

_Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Akane, sabes que me encanta medir mi fuerza!_ Dijo orgullosamente Ukyo,_ Ryoga ha estado entrenándome sabías verdad?_ _jaja! Vas a ver que te ganaré!_

_Si…. claro! Vamos!_

000000000000

_Que van hacer?_ Dijeron los chicos al unísono cuando supieron las noticias..

_Pues pelearemos como amigas…-_ respondió Akane, - _necesitamos un árbitro, Ranma nos puedes hacer el favor?_

Esa era la primera vez que Akane se refería a él sin resentimiento después de la pelea de hace unos días.

_Ehh claro! Cuida que no te lastimen Akane tienes una pelea mañana._ - Dijo Ranma con un tono autoritario.

_Si maestro_ dijo Akane sarcásticamente.

Mientras caminaban a un lugar apto para la pelea Ryoga y Ukyo iban caminando juntos, ella le dice - _¿a éstos dos que les pasa? Estoy segura que los vi abrazados el día que llegamos y ahora no hacen más que pelear?_ Dijo la chica extrañada por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

_Ranma nunca admitirá frente a la gente que ama a Akane, eso es lo que pasa. Que estén aquí entrenado solos ellos dos días antes de la pelea no me parece coincidencia_.. _Cuídate amor tengo que presentimiento que Akane ya no es la de siempre. _

Ukyo le lanzó una mirada de aprobación a su amado y avanzó al lugar de pelea.

Inmediatamente las chicas tomaron posición de pelea.

Akane empezó con una serie de patadas y golpes, Ukyo había ganado velocidad por el entrenamiento, pero era obvio que le costaba un poco esquivarlas.

Ukyo como vio su desventaja se movió y se alejó un poco de Akane para respirar y pensar un poco en lo que iba hacer.

Pero Akane sabía que ella era buena, muy buena y se abalanzó hacia la castaña pegándole una patada en el pecho, Ukyo se defendió cruzando los brazos restándole fuerza al golpe, pero igualmente le hizo daño. Maldición! cuando se volvió tan buena? pensó la chica.

_Me habían contado que te entrenó una chica Akane, pero no sabía que era tan buena_, - dijo Ukyo agitadamente.

_No me puedo quejar dijo Akane, tomando nuevamente posición de pelea, ella es muy buena y una excelente maestro._

Maestro? pensó Ukyo, esto esta raro…

Pero mientras Ukyo hacia enlaces mentales Akane se acercó a ella y siguió con un set de patadas y golpes.

Mientras tanto Ranma y Ryoga estaban a un lado viendo la pelea. Ryoga se sentía impotente en no poder ayudar a su amada, se le notaba la preocupación en su rostro. Vamos Ukyo tu puedes no te rindas! pensaba el chico del colmillo.

En cambio Ranma estaba relajado, bien Akane, si muy inteligente! pensaba el ojiazul cuando la chica ponía en práctica cosas que él le había enseñado. Esta pelea está más que ganada, Akane realmente el entrenamiento te hizo muy bien.

Ukyo podía esquivar los golpes de Akane pero le tomaba mucho trabajo, vio en un momento donde la peliazul le dio un respiro y aprovechó para tirarle una patada alta.

Akane se dio cuenta de la intención de la castaña y dio un salto en el aire haciendo una pirueta y cayendo a espaldas de Ukyo.

La castaña se quedo impresionada, Akane se había vuelto muy ágil, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho? Esos movimientos de pelea son iguales a los de Ranma.

Estoy por aquí! dijo Akane.

La chica no era tan tramposa como para pegarle por la espalda a su contrincante.

Ukyo se volvió con cara de susto, asombrada por la velocidad y agilidad de la chica.

_Con que así estamos he?_ - Dijo Ukyo un poco molesta. _Ahora si Akane te mostraré todo mi poder! _y sacó su espátula de cocina.

Ukyo empezó a lanzarle golpes con su instrumento de pelea, pero Akane los esquivaba fácilmente.

Esto es como pelear a cámara lenta ya entiendo a Ranma pensó Akane, no son como los golpes de él que son duros y certeros, ese idiota de verdad me entrenó bien voy a tener que agradecerle.

Ukyo seguía dando golpes con su espátula y un golpe de tantos Akane dio un saltito y se subió en la espátula de la chica quedando de pie sobre la misma. Ukyo abrió mucho sus ojos dando a entender la sorpresa que la invadía.

Akane sonrió a medio lado, dando casi por entendido que esa pelea era suya. Pero Ukyo reaccionó y la tiró a un lado, Akane da una vuelta en el aire y cae suavemente con una mano, pero en ese instante la castaña empezó a tirarle pequeñas espátulas, cosa que la pelizul esquiva dando vueltas alternando las manos y los pies como una gimnasta.

Cuando cesaron las espátulas voladoras Ukyo nuevamente tomo posición de pelea y se acerco a Akane lanzándole un par de patadas, pero no podía tocar ni un poco a la chica.

Ja! Es como verme a mi pelear! Pensó Ranma, a ella le gusta presumir su fuerza, si de verdad quisiera ya le hubiera ganado desde hace rato. No puedo creer que sea tan buena y tan hermosa, ha conservado su feminidad a pesar del entrenamiento y no importa cuenta fuerza desarrolle se ve igual de pequeñita y delicada. A parte que ahora se dejo crecer el cabello, me encanta que le quede por los hombros! no se ve tan masculina como con el cabello tan corto ni tan mojigata con el cabello tan largo como el de Kasumi, pensaba el chico ruborizándose un poco.

Ukyo seguía tratando de pegarle a la chica, pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo… mientras lanzaba patadas le dijo Akane - _porque peleas tan igual a Ranma? Esos movimientos se me hacen parecidos?_ Dijo la chica maliciosamente.

Para Akane esas palabras fueron muy chocantes, era cierto!

Ukyo aprovecho el descuido de la chica para tomarle las manos y lanzarle una patada en el estómago, pero Akane cuando sitió el contacto de las manos de Ukyo sosteniéndola reaccionó y cuando Ukyo quiso pegarle la patada en el estómago Akane se dejo caer pasando entre las piernas de la castaña y tomándola de las muñecas, le dio la vuelta haciéndola caer, mientras que la peliazul se sentó en la espalda de la chica viendo hacia los pies de ella.

Ukyo no se podía mover, maldición me gano!, pensó la chica.

_Akane es la ganadora!_ dijo Ranma, que orgulloso estoy de ti Akane, pensó orgullosamente el chico, pero sin decir una sola palabra.


	15. Chapter 15  De vuelta a casa

**Capitulo 15 **

**De vuelta a casa **

Las chicas descansaron un poco después de la pelea, para después partir a casa, ya que mañana sería un gran día para Akane y tenía que descansar bien. Recogieron el campamento y se fueron para Nerima. Ukyo y Ryoga iban de la mano, Akane encabezaba la fila dando fuertes pasos y Ranma de último con ambas manos en la nuca, tratando de disimular tranquilidad.

_Ranma.. un día de estos tenemos que pelear que dices?_ Le dijo Ryoga.

_Cuando quieras y como quieras P-Chan_ - respondió Ranma con tono de burla, inmediatamente todos se rieron excepto Ryoga que frunció el ceño.

Ryoga y Ukyo iban conversando en voz baja casi murmurando para que sus acompañantes no los escucharan.

_Viste con cuidado la pelea Ryoga?_ Dijo Ukyo, _viste la forma de evadir los golpes de Akane?_ _Era como pelear contra Ranma_!

_Si! Claro que me di cuenta! Las vueltas, los pasos.. muy parecido, como te dije, encontrarlos solos en el bosque no me parece una coincidencia y las palabras que dijo Ranma cuando lo quisiste descubrir no me las creo y más por la reacción de Akane. Sabes… Cuando compre el jabón mágico para poder estar contigo sin tener que estarme convirtiendo en cerdo a cada rato, acudí a Ranma y él rápidamente me contacto con el hombre, además estaba de muy buen humor, me comento que estaba entrenando mucho por las tardes, para mejorar su velocidad. Me parece muy extraño porque días después fue que nos contaron que una chica de cabello rubio entrenaba a Akane todas las tardes y por medio de la pelea nos dimos cuenta que Akane mejoro notablemente su velocidad.. eso quiere decir que puede que Ranma haya entrenado a Akane en secreto!_! Dijo Ryoga haciéndose el Sherlock Holmes.

_Como crees?_ Dijo Ukyo_, ellos siempre se han llevado mal, pero me deja una duda, durante la pelea le pregunte a Akane por la chica que la entrenaba y se refirió a ella como maestro, además cuando le pregunte el porqué sus movimientos eran tan iguales a los de Ranma ella casi muere del susto! _

_Ves! _Responde Ryoga emocionado - _él la estaba entrenando!_

_No lo se, no lo se.. _responde Ukyo dubitativa, _pero si es así estaban haciendo trampa._

La pareja siguió comentando este hecho y muchas otras cosas más, mientras que nuestra pareja favorita no se dirigió ni una sola palabra durante el camino a casa.

Por la tarde llegaron a la casa y su familia los recibió muy bien, con té y comida.

_Hijaaa!_ Dijo Soun, _dime que estas preparada para ganar el combate! Por favor!,_ decía el señor suplicante con un rio de lágrimas bajándole de los ojos.

_Papá…_ dijo Akane ya obstinada. _Yo me iré a descansar, por favor Kasumi avísame cuando este la cena,_ la chica subió a su habitación lentamente, deseando que Ranma la detuviera en las escaleras y que se disculpara, cosa que nunca pasó.

Ranma comía todas las delicias que Kasumi les había hecho, atragantándose con la comida, hubo un momento donde se le quedó pegado un trozo de carne en el cuello y tubo que pegarse en el pecho. Kasumi y Nabiki rieron a lo bajo y ambas pensaron - seguro ese pobre la pasó muy mal con la comida de Akane.

0000000000000000000

Kasumi estaba en contra que su hemanita menor practicara artes marciales, ningún hombre la iba a querer así! Golpeando a otros chicos y siendo más fuertes que ellos, pero al parecer se equivocó, sabía que Ranma amaba a su hermana, era demasiado obvio al ver la mirada del chico cada vez que ella aparecía por la puerta, se le iluminaba el rostro pero rápidamente se hacia el despistado para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, él la quería así como ella era y eso la hacía muy feliz. Tenía un regalo especial para Akane y esperaba que lo usara en la pelea.

_Akane puedo entrar?_ Toco Kasumi la puerta de la chica.

_Claro Kasumi pasa…_ contesto tranquilamente Akane.

Cuando Kasumi entro vio a una hermana triste, pero leyendo pasiblemente un libro.

_Dime en que te puedo ayudar?_ Pregunto Akane amablemente mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

_Es que.. no sé si sabias esto hermana, pero nuestra mamá antes de casarse con papá practicaba también las artes marciales, esa fue una de las razones porque se enamoraron. _

_No lo sabía_ - dijo Akane bajando la mirada, entristecida por la similitud de su situación con la de su madre.

_A lo que quiero llegar Akane hermana mía, es que en tu ausencia arregle el traje que usaba mamá en las peleas y quiero que lo uses como buena suerte_. Con estas palabras su hermana sacó una caja y la colocó sobre la cama.

_No es exactamente un gi, como acostumbras usar, es algo más femenino y es porque mamá era muy femenina a pesar de gustarle mucho las artes marciales, también hacia de maravilla los deberes domésticos que no tenía mucha paciencia, pero con el tiempo logró dominarlos, pero lo más importante es que nunca perdió su feminidad y eso hermanita es lo que quiero que tú hagas, no porque ames las artes marciales debes parecerte a los hombres, eres una chica y una chica hermosa! Puedes hacer lo que amas y aun así ser tu misma, por eso te doy esto_.

Kasumi abrió la caja y sacó un kimono para las artes marciales de color amarillo, con un pantalón largo, la blusa era de manga larga y tenía un cuello alto, se parecía mucho a la roja que usaba Ranma, solo que esta traía unas costuras en las espalda para resaltar su cintura, además tenía un detalle en el pecho, una gran flor de cerezo, cuando Akane lo tocó se dio cuenta que era de seda, también traía unos zapatos negros perfectos para la lucha y una cinta amarilla que era para el cabello, que se usaba como una diadema.

Akane estaba asombrada por la belleza de traje y por el gesto de su hermana, se sentía muy feliz. _Gracias Kasumi! No tengo palabras para expresarte mi gratitud!_

_Hermana… con solo ver esa hermosa sonrisa, me doy cuenta de la alegría que te invade, espero que mañana te vaya muy bien, has entrenado mucho, le dijo Kasumi tocándole el hombro. _

_Gracias otra vez hermana_. Dijo Akane.

Kasumi se puso de pie le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y le dijo _pruébatelo,_ _cualquier cosa me avisas.. yo estoy abajo terminando la cena_ y salió de la habitación.

0000000000000000000

Mientras tanto Ranma meditaba en el Dojo. Estaba de cabeza con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Tengo que ir a disculparme con Akane, pero como lo hago? Ella tiene que saber lo que siento, pero…

Recordó la vez que Akane le había ayudado el primer día de clases, él se había convertido en chica al saltar por accidente a la piscina y Akane le llevo agua caliente, además lo defendió de Kuno aunque le tuviera un poco de miedo, se enfrento al rayo azul dándole algo de tiempo; por la tarde él fue a agradecerle pero al acercarse a la puerta escucho cuando le decía a Nabiki que ella no se interesaba en él porque era un fenómeno. Esas simples palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su corazón cosa que ocultó y su forma de defenderse era insultándola. Por esa razón no podía decirle lo que sentía, tenía miedo de que le dijera fenómeno. Y si lo era, eso era lo peor de todo.

Habían muchas razones por las cuales ellos se llevaban tan mal, exceptuando esos últimos 6 meses, primero y tal vez la más importante: el hecho que los obligaran a estar juntos, ambos eran tercos y orgullosos y que les impusieran algo tan importante era inaceptable para ambos.

Lo segundo era que él la había visto desnuda el primer día que la conoció, muy mal comienzo, rayos! como pudo haber sido tan estúpido al haberle dicho que él tenía mejor cuerpo que ella! Si, era cierto.. pero había aprendido que eso no se le dice a las mujeres.

Y tercero.. las prometidas… esas locas que andaban detrás de él sin importar lo que él quiera. Akane se ponía furiosa cada vez que alguna se le acercaba, se ponía celosa lo sabia! Pero él se ponía igual cada vez que Kuno o algún idiota se le acercaba a ella.

Insultarla era una especie de coraza que él hizo para no sentir nada por ella, pero no funciono, pero por lo menos engañaba a otras personas, (o eso pensaba él) pero al final siempre lastimaba a Akane por su bocota.

Al principio la detestaba porque ella le decía fenómeno, pero recordó una vez que fue donde el Dr. Tofú y se quejó con él y le comentó que como era posible que lo comprometieran con una chica tan violenta. El Dr. Le dijo que Akane era muy dulce que sólo la tomara más enserio y que le diera su lugar para después darle un golpecito en la cadera. Lo que paso después fue que minutos después Ranma cayó al suelo y la cadera le dejo de funcionar, impidiéndole caminar. Akane amablemente lo cargo hasta la casa en su espalda dándole una lección y así se dio cuenta de la amabilidad de su prometida.

Ranma estiró las piernas, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo y dio una vuelta para caer de pie. _Sip tengo hablar con ella _dijo el chico.

_Hablar con quien Ranma?_ Dijo Akane que estaba en la puerta del Dojo.

_Con.. Kasumi!_ Dijo Ranma diciendo el primer nombre que apareció en su mente. _Es que la comida que hizo estuvo muy buena y quería agradecérselo_ dijo el chico tocándose la nuca.

_Ah.. es que quería decirte algo antes de la pelea, pero mejor en el lugar de siempre y a la hora de siempre te parece?_ _Este sigue siendo un lugar conflictivo para conversar_. Dijo Akane tranquilamente.

_Claro! Ahí estaré_.. respondió Ranma.

000000000000000000

Cuando todos estaban dormidos Ranma fue a la habitación de Akane, se apareció por su ventana como usualmente lo hacía y tocó su vidrio.

_Akane! Ábreme.. _

Akane que lo estaba esperando le abrió lentamente. _Hola_ - dijo la chica tímidamente.

Ranma entro agarrándose del marco de ventana y deslizándose hacia a dentro.

_Hola.._ dijo con nerviosismo, supuestamente se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, pero realmente no sabía que decir…

Akane tomo asiento en su cama y le dijo - _Te cite porque durante la pelea con Ukyo paso algo raro.. viste que ella me tomo las manos verdad_?

_Si_ - respondió el chico, _te distrajiste pero no sé por qué_.

_Bien. Él porque es muy simple, me dijo "tus movimientos son iguales a los de Ranma" _

Ranma no había contemplado eso… _es cierto!_ dijo el chico pegando un brinquito - _te mueves igual a mí!_

_Como haremos para que no se den cuenta?_ Le pregunto Akane exaltada.

_Tranquilízate sip_… dijo Ranma tocando los hombros de la chica. _Tu pelea dando lo mejor de ti, no te preocupes en si te pareces a mi peleando y si te dicen algo o hacen alguna referencia.. fácil! dices que has pasado viendo mis peleas por lo últimos 3 años que es obvio que algo se te haya pegado. Es una buena excusa cierto?_

_mmmm…. Creo que tienes razón, voy a tratar de no preocuparme por ello.. _

_Bien! Asi me gusta Akane,_ dijo Ranma retirando sus manos. Maldición este es el momento, pensó el ojiazul.

_A… Akaaane… pe… pe.. Perdóname, por todo, por favor! _Dijo Ranma casi escupiendo sus palabras. _Yo dije esas cosas enfrente de Ukyo y Ryoga para que no se dieran cuenta de nuestro acuerdo, pero tú sabes que es lo que realmente siento._ Éstas últimas palabras las dijo atropelladamente y por poco no se entienden.

El corazón de Akane se ablandó ante su pequeña disculpa, era muy divertido verlo tartamudeando y ruborizado. _Eres un tontito sabes?_ Dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa y posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Ranma se impresiono por la reacción de su prometida y sintió un gran alivio en su corazón. _Si lo soy, perdóname_, dijo el chico posando sus labios en los de Akane y tomándola por la cintura fuertemente para no dejarla escapar.

Akane sintió un calor maravilloso cuando Ranma la besó, sentía su boca húmeda y su lengua traviesa entrando tímidamente en la suya. Hubo un momento que no pudo respirar muy bien y tuvo que separarse para tomar aire.

Ranma la tenia abrazada con sus musculosos brazos tocándole suavemente la espalda, Akane todavía tenía sus brazos sobre su cuello del chico, se miraban fijamente como deseando que ese momento nunca terminara, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos embriagándose con el aliento del otro.

Akane rompió el momento y le dijo _creo que ya es hora de dormir._

_Si, tienes razón_ - dijo Ranma, poniendo los pies en la tierra, le dio un pequeño beso a la chica y salió por la ventana.

_Ranma!_ gritó Akane.

_Si!_ Dijo el chico guindando boca abajo en su ventana.

_No te había agradecido por lo bien que me entrenaste muchas gracias!_ Dijo Akane con una hermosa sonrisa y tomó las mejillas del chico para besarlo apasionadamente.

Ranma casi se cae por la impresión, pero maravillado por la osadía de su prometida.

Ella lo soltó, sonrió levemente y le dijo _buenas noches que descanses. _

_Buenas noches Akane_ - dijo Ranma por default y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que Ryoga y Ukyo habían estado espiándolos todo el día esperando alguna respuesta al extraño comportamiento de sus amigos.

_Woahhh!_ Dijeron al unísono al ver semejante escena en la ventana.


	16. Chapter 16 Kodashi queda fuera de combat

**Capitulo 16**

**La Rosa Negra queda fuera de combate **

En todo el día Akane no vio a su prometido, así que la mayor parte del día se la paso meditando en el Dojo. Akane estaba lista para la pelear.

Ukyo y Ryoga fueron los primeros en aparecer, - _hola Akane! Estas bien? Nerviosa? -_ le dijeron a la chica.

_Estoy bien lista para la pelea!_ - Dijo Akane felizmente.

_Déjame decirte que fue muy difícil pelear en contra ti Akane, te volviste muy buena!_ - Le dijo Ukyo inflando el ego de la chica.

_Gracias Ukyo me ayudaste mucho - _ Dijo Akane.

De segundo aparecieron todos los familiares de Akane y Ranma, sus padres y sus hermanas, todos tomaron asiento a un lado del Dojo.

Seguidamente apareció Ranma, se veía tranquilo, pero Akane vio en sus ojos una obvia preocupación.

Ranma cuando vio a su prometida casi cae de espaldas, estaba hermosa! Con H mayúscula, se veía súper sexy, el traje que andaba puesto resaltaba sus curvas, le quedaba perfecto, de donde lo habrá sacado? Pensó el chico.

Ranma olvidándose de que todo el mundo estaba presente se acerco a Akane y le dijo en un susurro - _te ves hermosa_… _de donde sacaste ese traje? _

Akane se sonrojo un poco y le contesto - _Era de mi madre, al parecer ella también le gustaba las artes marciales, Kasumi me lo arreglo y me lo dio ayer por la noche_.

_Tendré que darle las gracias a Kasumi_, dijo el chico sin saber como esas palabras salían de su boca.

_Ni hao Ranma!_ - Grito una voz chillona desde la puerta del Dojo, interrumpiendo la magia del momento. Ambos volvieron a ver y se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos…

Inmediatamente Shampoo se pego a Ranma como un chile. - _Oh amado_! _Shampoo extrañarte mucho! Yo estado en China los primeros meses, entrenando muy fuerte para poder ser digna de ti! Vas a ver que ganaré por nosotros_! - Decía Shampoo como si estuviera relatando un cuento de hadas. - _Ah también juré en la tribu de las amazonas que si ganó te casaras conmigo! _

_Es cierto futuro cuñado_, - dijo la anciana Cologne que acaba de entrar, - _además yo entrene a mi bisnieta y ella no perderá, lo puedo asegurar. _

_Pe.. pero si pierdes que pasará Shampoo?_ - Pregunto Ranma preocupado. Esta loca me hará casarme con ella aunque pierda pensó el chico, mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor por la frente.

_No airen! Nosotras las amazonas tenemos dignidad y si una mujer nos gana el beso de la muerte es la solución, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí porque en Japón es ilegal._ _Así que Shampoo regresar a la aldea y conseguir otro hombre que no tenga a otra prometida más fuerte que yo! Jajaja pero eso es imposible yo soy más fuerte que estas feas! -_ Dijo Shampoo señalando a Ukyo y a Akane.

Ukyo se ofendió ante el comentario y se puso de pie diciendo… - _no no no… disculpa señorita yo no soy débil, ni fea! yo estoy aquí como espectadora_, le extendió la mano a Ryoga, el chico la tomó se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

_El chico cerdo y la chica de los okonomiyakis juntos? Esto ser una sorpresa! Qué bueno una menos a la cual que vencer!_ - Dijo alegremente Shampoo.

_A esta loca le falta un tornillo -_ dijo Ukyo en voz baja para su amado y se sentó nuevamente, mientras Ryoga reía por lo bajo y la miraba con dulzura.

Después de esto empezó a llover miles de pétalos negros… oh noo ya viene la más loca de todas pensaron Ranma y Akane.

_Jo Jo Jo Jo! Mi amoooooor! __Ya vine por ti! -_ Dijo Kodashi haciendo su entrada.

_Uy que asco de lugar, no es digno de mi presencia! - _Dijo la rosa negra mirando con asco el Dojo Tendo.

Akane rabio por tal comentario y le dijo_ - tu y yo seremos las primeras en pelear! _

_Me da igual plebeya! Yo te ganaré igual. Al final seremos solos tu y yo Ranma cielito_! - Le dijo señalando al pobre chico que hacía una cara de guacala ante estas palabras.

_Chicas, que quede claro! Quien gana hoy será mi prometida oficial, nada de Ranma mi amor, ni airen, no quiero más comidas, ni regalos de nadie que no sea mi prometida. Así que prométanlo! - _Dijo Ranma tratando de olvidar la imagen que Kodashi había implantado en su mente.

_¡Lo prometemos_! - dijeron la chinita y la loca. Akane no dijo nada porque ella no hacia ese tipo de locuras.

La pelea ya iba a comenzar y Nabiki le sacaba provecho de la situación. - _Quién ganará el amor de Ranma? Hagan sus apuestas! Será la sexy Shampoo? La singular Kodashi? O mi violenta hermana? Hagan sus apuestas! - _Gritaba la segunda de los Tendo. Todos los familiares hacían fila para hacer sus apuestas incluyendo a Soun, Genma y hasta Kuno que acaba de llegar.

_Hagamos esto como un tipo de triangular, que dicen chicas?_ Dijo Ryoga tomando el mando de la pelea y proclamándose arbitro, Ranma no podía serlo porque él era el premio y podía ser subjetivo.

_Si!_ - dijeron todas las chicas con energía.

_Bien -_ dijo Ryoga. Hizo tres papeles, dos de ellos tienen una X las dos que saquen ese papel empezaran.

Akane sacó una x y Kodashi también.

_GENIAL!_ - dijo Akane sacaré a esta loca rápidamente.

_Akane, Kodashi a sus lugares, ya saben cuando la otra contrincante no pueda más ahí termina la pelea. - _Dictó Ryoga.

Kuno estaba a un lado esperando la pelea, - _mi amor Akane Tendo! No quiero que pierdas, pero es necesario para que estemos juntos! Si Ranma se casa con mi hermana estarás libre para mí! Jaja! Serás mi princesa con alma tigre! Para siempre! - _Decía Kuno para él mismo, mientras ponía cara de maniático. Mientras que los demás que estaban cerca lo ignoraban. -_Vaya familita_… - dijo Nabiki casi en un susurro.

Ambas chicas tomaron posición de pelea.

_Kodashi la rosa negra acabará contigo jojojo!_ - Dijo Kodashi con su risa de psicótica, mientras movía su listón formando una espiral alrededor de ella.

Esta mujer está cada día más loca, pensó Akane un poco fastidiada por la chica que tenía al frente.

_Y ese milagro Kodashi, que no me hayas atacado en estos meses? Ni un solo ataque sorpresa eso debe de ser algún tipo de record no? – _preguntó Akane.

_Oh plebeya.. Todavía crees que eres importante? La razón porque no te hemos molestado en éstos 6 meses porque no eres bastante fuerte, no eres una verdadera contrincante. Las verdaderas oponentes son Shampoo y Ukyo; pero Ukyo parecía que se había enamorado de Ryoga así que una menos en el camino_. _Shampoo y yo hemos tenido mucha acción estos meses… tu eres solo un estorbo. Además entrenabas con una enana más débil que tú! Jojojo… vas a ver qué terminare pronto contigo no te haré sufrir… jojojo.._

Esa era la razón por la cual Shampoo y Kodashi no la habían molestado, porque ella era la más débil de las 3, sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro.. Su rostro no era ajeno a lo que pasaba en su interior y mostraba el ceño fruncido y apretaba los labios.

Ranma me dijo que no dejara que me calentaran la cabeza, "cabeza fría-sangre caliente" fueron exactamente sus palabras pero esta mujer realmente me hace enfadar! Pensó Akane.

_Soy - la - más – débil? -_ le dijo Akane pronunciando esta frase con extremo cuidado, como tratando de controlar su furia.

_Vas a ver lo que es ser débil!_ – le gritó Akane, mientras decía esto se acercó a Kodashi como un rayo y atravesó el muro de protección que hacía el listón de espiral alrededor de la chica y le pegó en el estómago lanzándola hacia la pared del Dojo, dejando a la rosa negra en medio de la inconsciencia.

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba sentado viendo la pelea, cuando escucho una conversación que le pareció muy particular. La abuela y Shampoo hablaban en susurros, cosa que no hacían a menudo, siempre hablaban a gritos pidiendo atención. Ranma tuvo que agudizar el oído para escuchar la conversación.

_Esta pelea es fideos comidos abuela_, - dijo Shampoo.

Lo sé bisnieta, pero ten cuidado Kodashi es muy tramposa y Akane muy inteligente, - dijo la abuela con sumo cuidado tratando de que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas por nadie más.

_Con esta nueva técnica antigua acabaré con ellas en un instante_! -Dijo Shampoo mirando con venganza a Akane.

_Baja la voz bisnieta o quieres que alguien escuche? -_Reprendió la abuela a la chinita. Shampoo hizo cara de susto y se tapo la boca, las dos chinas siguieron conversando, pero Ranma no pudo escuchar nada más.

Maldición! Shampoo entreno con la abuela y esa vieja decrépita siempre saca trucos chinos antiguos increíbles. Que voy hacer? tengo que descubrir de que se trata y como enfrentarlo, para que Akane pueda hacerle frente, sino… me tendré que casar con Shampoo….. pensó el chico con cara de horror imaginando como vivía manipulado por Shampoo, sopas, jabones, hilos, pulseras, tés mágicos todo para que él haga cualquier locura que a ella se le ocurra, mientras que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tengo que hacer algo al respecto no me puedo quedar aquí sentado viendo como Shampoo derrota a Akane y puso a trabajar su mente al mil por hora.

Ranma encontró en su cabeza un plan desesperado pero útil, la pelea entre Akane y Kodashi seguía su curso mientras el chico de la trenza salía sigilosamente del Dojo.

De vuelta a la pelea, Akane había descargado su toda ira y se sentía mucho mejor, nuevamente tomo posición de pelea esperando que la loca se pusiera en pie.

Kodashi se levantó lentamente..-_No perderé a Ranma tan fácilmente plebeya! _Y casqueó los dedos.

Akane no encontró sentido a esta acción porque nada pasó inmediatamente. Lo que ella no sabía era que un escuálido ninja se iba a entrometer en la pelea.

Kodashi tomo su listón y trato de pegarle varias veces a la chica, pero Akane era muy rápida y podía esquivarlos, pero al ser un listón era muy difícil.. Creo que hay una mejor forma de hacerlo pensó la chica, inmediatamente recordó cuando ella entrenó para pelear contra Kodashi en gimnasia rítmica, lo que hacía era tomar una cuerda de color blanco y moverla en forma circular y con esto bloquear los golpes del listón.. Corrió a un lado para tomar la cuerda de Kodashi mientras seguía evadiendo los golpes del listón de la loca.

Apenas lo tomó empezó a darle vueltas e intersecaba cada uno de los golpes de la chica, -_jajaja quien dijo que yo era la más débil Kodashi!-_ Grito Akane.

En ese momento una daga se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el pecho de Akane, ella lo detecto y apenas pudo quitarse de su camino. _Pero que es esto?_ -dijo la peliazul, cuando volvió a ver de donde venia la daga vio una ropa color vino y unos bigotes.. –_Sasuke- _susurro Akane.

Ukyo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el ninja de Kodashi.. - _así que haciendo trampa eh?_ Dijo en voz baja la castaña. Ukyo se levantó miró a Akane y le asintió dándole a entender que se encargaría del idiota ese.

Las chicas siguieron ceñidas en su pelea, mientras Ukyo salió corriendo persiguiendo a Sasuke.

_Ven acá pequeño granuja!_ - Gritó Ukyo. La chica era muy rápida y en cuestión de segundos lo alcanzo. -_Con que haciendo trampa como siempre no? - _le dijo Ukyo, Y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su espátula dejándolo inconsciente, -_bueno eso ha sido muy fácil-_ dijo la chica secándose el sudor de su frente y lo amarro a un poste para que no molestara más.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo la pelea continuaba. Akane se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, Kodashi estaba desesperada, le tiraba el balón para ver si lograba pegarle aunque fuera una vez, pero Akane había ganado mucha velocidad y a veces ni podía verla.

Creo que ya se con que instrumento podría tener ventaja pensó Kodashi, tomó sus bolos y empezó a lanzarle golpes hacia todos los puntos vitales de Akane, pero la peliazul los bloqueaba con sus antebrazos, de pronto Akane se aferró a ellos le dio una par de vueltas y la mandó a volar por los aires.

Akane estaba contenta con su desempeño en la pelea y empezó a buscar a Ranma entre los espectadores pero no encontró su rostro por ningún lado. Donde estará? pensó Akane.

Kodashi se percata del descuido de la chica, tomo su listón y la envuelve con su espiral dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

_Te tengo! Jojo - _grita Kodashi.

Maldición me descuide. Pensó Akane.

Donde estará Sasuke? pensó Kodashi ya es hora que le dé el golpe de gracia, pero como no llegó su sirviente optó por tirarle un balón a su contrincante.

Akane apenas puede moverse para esquivarlo, pero cuando cayó el balón al suelo resultó ser una bomba que dio resultado una gran explosión.

_Voy a derrotarte! Eres una plebeya fea y violenta! - _grita Kodashi!_ -Jamás lograras tener el amor de Ranma!_

_A ti que te importa!_ - Dijo Akane aumentando su aura de pelea. Haciendo que el listón quede en añicos en el suelo.

_Ya me estoy cansado de ti loca!_ - Gritó Akane.

Kodashi toma sus bolos nuevamente y trata de pegarle, mientras que los bolos sacan una especie de puntas de acero, Akane hace cara de susto al ver semejante instrumento.

Akane lo esquiva doblándose para atrás y pone sus manos en el suelo haciendo una especie de puente, luego levanta sus piernas y coloca sus pies en el mango del bolo y agarra las manos de Kodashi con todo e instrumento la levanta y la manda a volar.

Kodashi cae contra la pared y su bolo con púas de acero se abre y deja salir una especie de somnífero que deja a Kodashi fuera de combate.

_La ganadora es Akane Tendo_! - grita Ryoga. - _Ahora pelearan Shampoo y Akane!_

_Yo no ser como esa tonta de Kodashi!_ - Dijo Shampoo sacando sus chúi.

_Demuéstramelo,_ - dijo Akane mirándolo retándola.

_Un momento_! grito una voz de mujer en la puerta del Dojo. - _yo también quiero luchar por el amor de Ranma!_


	17. Chapter 17 La nueva técnica de combate

**En el capítulo anterior..**

_Un momento_! grito una voz de mujer en la puerta del Dojo. - _yo también quiero luchar por el amor de Ranma!_

**Capitulo 17 **

**La nueva técnica de combate de Shampoo **

Todos miraron extrañados hacia la puerta donde provenía la voz.

_Pero si es la amiga de Akane _-.. se susurraba por todo el Dojo.

Akane había quedado en petrificada. ¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí? Pensó Akane, pero no pudo articular palabra.

Miku o Ranma, caminaba lentamente hacia el centro del Dojo vestida con un Gi como el de Akane.

_Bueno parece que tenemos una nueva competidora_! - Dijo Ryoga tratando de calmar el ambiente.

_Porque no compiten Shampoo y.. Cómo te llamas?_ - Le preguntó Ryoga a la rubia que acaba de llegar.

_Miku, soy una vieja amiga de Akane - _ dijo la chica mirando a Akane tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba su prometida, esperando que le siguiera la corriente y no lo mandara a volar con su mazo mutante.

_Parece que tu amiguita te engaño Akane.. Como se siente ser traicionada por la persona que te entrenó? _

_Aunque la entiendo sabes? Ranma es muy apuesto,_ - dijo Shampoo tratando de meterle carbón a Akane.

Si Akane pelea con la chica rubia se mataran entre ellas y a mí solo me tocara pelear una vez pensó la tramposa de Shampoo.

_Que haces aquí Miku?_ - Dijo Akane con tranquilidad. La chica no se explicaba porque Ranma se incluía en la pelea, será que no confía en que ganaré? Pensó Akane siéndose un poco triste por la falta de confianza de su prometido.

_Quiero que Ranma se case conmigo_ - dijo Miku. _Lo siento Akane pero él tiene que ser mío!_

_Tranquilas chicas! Porque no seguimos peleando?_ - Interrumpió Ryoga, poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas y extendiendo sus brazos formando una barrera, mientras le bajaba el sudor por la frente.

_Que dicen Miku-Shampoo peleen entre ustedes, la ganadora peleara contra Akane_. _Me parece que es lo más justo ya que Akane peleo contra Kodashi y ella ganó,_ - propuso Ryoga.

Shampoo hizo cara de disgusto, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

_No tengo problema alguno contra quien pelee primero_ - dijo Miku algo pedante.

_Bien en posición chicas!_ - Dijo Ryoga.

Akane bufaba por culpa de la cólera que sentía, que diablos hacía Ranma ahí? No le quedo de otra que tomar asiento a la par de Ukyo tratando de entender a su prometido.

Ambas chicas tomaron posición. Miku tomo la posición normal, con los pies separados y una mano protegiendo su pecho y la otra lista para atacar. Y Shampoo con los chúi al nivel del pecho y con una rodilla un poco elevada.

_Adelante dame tu mejor golpe!_ - Dijo Shampoo sintiéndose superior.

Amabas chicas saltan y se pegan en el aire varios golpes y patadas, para caer cada frente a la otra.

Ukyo y Ryoga se miraron como hablando telepáticamente. Son los mismos ojos, la misma voz, la estatura, solo cambió su color de cabello. Como la gente no se había dado cuenta que era Ranma?

Pero en ese momento escucharon a Kasumi decirle a su padre, - _pero… esa chica eran tan amable! Como pudo hacerle esto Akane?_

Ukyo se volvió hacia Kasumi y le preguntó - _disculpa Kasumi ¿de dónde salió esta chica?_

Kasumi tomo un poco de aire y un poco abrumada le respondió - _Es una amiga que salía a correr con Akane, Miku la ayudo a entrenar para esta pelea, ella vivió por un tiempo por acá con su abuelito es una niña muy amable de buenos modales, simpática y respetuosa._

_Entiendo gracias Kasumi_,- dijo Ukyo, ya entendí por el comportamiento de la chica fue que nunca sospecharon que fuera Ranma, él ni siendo chica se comporta tan educadamente. Sonrió por el ingenio de esa singular pareja. Pero me deja una duda, que hacia Ranma aquí peleando si él mismo entrenó a Akane? Se pregunto Ukyo.

Mientras tanto nadie excepto Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Ranma, todos estaban tan metidos en el drama de que la amiga de Akane la hubiera traicionado que a ninguno le importó la opinión del chico de la trenza.

La pelea seguía su curso con un par de patadas y golpes y los espectadores podían ver la superioridad de Miku ante Shampoo.

Shampoo avanza hacia Miku y le da dos golpes con los chúi pero Miku los bloquea, la chinita da una vuelta con el impulso de sus golpes fallidos le pega una patada, Miku la también la bloquea fácilmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Maldita barbie! Pensó Shampoo, no quiero mostrar mi técnica secreta todavía! La quería utilizar contra Akane, pero esta chica me puede ganar, Shampoo se encontraba dubitativa si usaba o no su nueva técnica de combate.

Vamos usa tu nueva técnica! pensaba Miku, mientas bloqueaba una y otra vez los golpes de Shampoo, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad, después de años siendo acosado por esa manipuladora era muy fácil predecir sus movimientos.

Si no la muestra no valdrá la pena que haya venido a pelear, tengo que forzarla! Pero no derrotarla..

En uno de tantos golpes que lanza Shampoo, Miku da un gran salto y se para encima de los Chúi de la chinita y regalandole una gran sonrisa le da una patada en la cara. No me gusta golpear a las mujeres pero esto es por todas la veces que me has mortificado la vida pensó Ranma. Dejando la chica acostada en el suelo y con sangre en su boca.

_Maldita!_ - Gritó Shampoo, tenía una ira irreprimible en su mirada.

Tendré que usar la nueva técnica, no quería pero esta chica nueva me está obligando pensó la chinita limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la comisura de la boca.

Se puso de pie dejando sus chúi en suelo. - _Veras lo que es la fuerza de las amazonas niña tonta!_ Grito Shampoo echando chispas por los ojos.

Ahora si la hice enojar, parece que ahora si me va a mostrar su truquito nuevo, pensó Ranma retomando su posición de pelea.

La chinita estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y dijo NIAUN CHI SHAKON SHI!, posteriormente deslizó sus brazos enfrente de ella con un rápido movimiento, esto hizo que una fuerte corriente de aire se lanzara sobre Miku dejándola inmóvil.

_Maldición! No me puedo mover! Qué diablos me hiciste Shampoo? -_ gritó Miku desesperadamente.

Shampoo sonrió con malicia. – _Ja ja esta es mi nueva técnica se llama el ataque de la cobra._

Shampoo saco todas sus fuerzas y se dirigió hasta Miku corriendo, saltó y le pegó una patada en la estómago a la chica, acostándola por el golpe, Miku estaba en el suelo pero la chinita seguía con su pie sobre el estómago de la chica, - _esto es por patearme la cara!_ - Le dijo Shampoo vengativamente.

Miku tocia sangre por culpa del golpe. Maldita Shampoo! pensó Ranma.

La abuela comenzó a relatar la historia de la técnica del ataque de la cobra.

_Hace miles de años en la dinastía Qin; el emperador Qin Shi Huang tenía una hija que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, pero como era costumbre en ese entonces los emperadores ofrecían a sus hijas en matrimonio como tratados con reinos vecinos con el fin de formar lazos y con esto alianzas para los tiempos de guerra. _

_La primer princesa se llamaba Mei Lin, tenía la tez blanca como la nieve, poseía los ojos verdes, los más hermosos de toda China, su cabello era sedoso, largo y negro como la noche y tenía una figura esbelta, tenía un carácter fuerte y el temple de un guerrero, por eso decidieron entrenarla en la artes marciales a escondidas de padre. _

_Ella tenía 18 años cuando decidieron que era hora que se casara con el príncipe de un reino vecino, un joven narcisista, egocéntrico, físicamente era alto y musculoso, pero con muy mala de fama de tratar a las mujeres, Mei Lin se opuso a esta unión, prefería la muerte antes de entregarse cuerpo y alma a alguien que no amaba. _

_Pero su padre la amenazó con encerrarla en un calabozo y borrar su existencia. La chica duró varias semanas en una oscura cárcel hasta que aceptó la propuesta de su padre. _

_Antes de esposarse con el hombre más despiadado de toda China, Mei Lin creó una técnica de combate para que su fututo esposo no pudiera tocarla. _

_Su inspiración fueron las cobras que deambulaban por los calabozos, que al inyectar el veneno que provenían de sus dientes paralizaba a sus víctimas, a esta acción era comúnmente llamado beso de la muerte._

_Pero la princesa Mei Lin no quería ni siquiera tocar a su fututo esposo ni mucho menos besarlo. Al investigar el cuerpo humano bajo la perspectiva de las artes marciales se dio cuenta que el cuerpo humano posee ciertos puntos de precisión que al tocarlos la persona puede quedar paralizada por unos segundos_.

_Son 6 puntos de precisión, cada brazo, cada pierna, la cabeza y el más importante el tronco, ya que al tocar el punto del tronco puede paralizar todo el cuerpo, pero si presiona todos a la vez se da un efecto más duradero, es decir su víctima puede durar aproximadamente 1 min paralizada, en cambio si solo se atina en el punto de precisión de la pierna derecha, sólo esa pierna quedará inmóvil por unos 3 segundos. Pero la princesa era muy astutamente e ideo una forma de no tocar a su futuro esposo, aprendió a lanzar el aire que la rodeaba como si fuera un arma, esto es lo letal de la técnica de la cobra. _

_Cuando Shampoo realiza el movimiento de manos, hace que el aire a su alrededor se tense y se direccione a donde ella quiera, siendo su objetivo los 6 puntos de presión, es por eso que Miku su víctima, no pudo moverse y así mi bisnieta como la cobra primero deja inmóvil a su presa para luego acabar con ella_ - Terminó la abuela de explicar la antigua técnica de combate.

Todos en el Dojo estaban aterrorizados por la descripción de la técnica, pero mucho más por ver a Miku tosiendo sangre.

Esta vieja decrépita siempre sacando técnicas de combate chinas y buenísimas! ¿cómo diablos le haré? Con esta técnica me hará pedazos y a Akane también y después tendré que casarme con LA LOCA DE SHAMPOO NOOOOO… Pensaba Ranma con ambas manos en la cabeza dejándose llevar por el vacío que sentía.

Tengo que hacer algo al respecto! ¿Cómo puedo derrotar a Shampoo con semejante técnica? Piensa Ranma piensa! Se gritaba el chico internamente.

Shampoo tenía cara de haber alcanzado la gloria y exponía una sonrisa abundante. - _Jiji - _reía maliciosamente.

Akane no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, Shampoo con un movimiento de manos había expulsado una corriente de aire a una velocidad y con una fuerza impresionante, tocando los puntos vitales de Ranma haciendo que el quedara paralizado, era impresionante! No podía creer que Shampoo fuera tan buena.

Ranma no podía darse a menos, él era el gran Ranma Saotome y nunca había perdido una pelea, menos contra una mujer.. claro eso no lo podía decir, pero tenía que pensar rápido si quería ganar o por lo menos mostrarle a Akane como ganarle a la amazona.

_Así que con truquitos chinos eh?_ _Este es uno más del montón que tiene tu abuelita, cuando Akane y yo entrenamos me contó todos los otros truquitos como el de la explosión, la furia del dragón, ah también las locuras como el del hilo que enamoraba y el shampoo que hace perder la memoria, no creas que no sé de éstas cosas niñita!_ _Yo sé que todas esas cosas raras chinas tienen un punto débil y estoy segura que éste no es la excepción_ - Dijo Ranma seguro de sí mismo.

_Te reto a que lo encuentres! _ - _Eres una chica boba que nunca ha luchado por el amor de Ranma y ahora osas en venir a desafiarme, JA! Yo soy superior que tú mocosa_! Gritó Shampoo.

_Eso lo veremos!_ - dijo Miku y sacando fuerzas y resistencia después del golpe anterior Ranma se acerco con velocidad hacia la chica y le hizo un engaño haciéndole pensar que le iba a pegar en la cara, pero en vez de eso se agacho y le hizo una zancadilla, haciendo que la chinita callera y se llevara un gran golpe.

_Podrás inmovilizarse, pero sólo por unos segundos!_ - Dijo Miku, aprovechando la posición de Shampoo para darle un par de golpes en el estómago. Miku se detuvo y tomo nuevamente la posición de pelea, tampoco quería matarla…

_Eso es suficiente para deshacerme de ti! Rubia tonta_! - Grito Shampoo. Poniéndose de pie y limpiándose un poco la sangre que salía de su boca.

_Vas a ver lo que es una guerrera amazona! NIAUN CHI SHAKON SHI!_ - Gritó Shampoo haciendo el movimiento de brazos.

Ranma esta vez pudo ver bien los movimientos de su contrincante y pudo entender el punto débil de ésta técnica, al alzar las manos ella queda totalmente desprotegida!, solo hay que ser una poco más rápida que ella… mientras pensaba esto Shampoo ya le estaba enviando otra corriente de aire paralizadora, Ranma apenas pudo esquivarla, bueno a medias, porque su pierna y su brazo derecho quedaron paralizados por unos segundos, segundos que Shampoo aprovechó al máximo.

Ranma al tener su lado derecho inmovilizado tuvo que sostenerse con el otro, sobrecargando su peso. Shampoo se acerco a él como un rayo antes que recobrara la movilidad total y le tiró los chúi, uno a la cara y otro en el estómago.

Ranma no pudo reaccionar porque todavía estaba impactado porque Shampoo si pudo llegarle aunque fuera solo al lado derecho y cuando alzó la vista ya tenía los chúi de la chinita encima.

Miku quedó semiinconsciente por los golpes y con espirales en vez de ojos.

_Shampoo es la ganadora!_ - Sentenció Ryoga a todo pulmón, era obvio que Miku o Ranma no podía continuar. Esta amazona es buena pensó Ryoga.

continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! nos leemos... <strong>

**gracias por todos los comentarios... **


	18. Chapter 18 Akane se enfrenta a la técnic

**Hola! este es el final del Fanfic, acá están los últimos 3 capítulos, espero que les guste.. **

**El el Capítulo anterior.. **

Miku quedó semiinconsciente por los golpes y con espirales en vez de ojos.

**Capitulo 18 Akane se enfrenta a la técnica de la cobra **

Shampoo tenía la mirada de una ganadora, en sus ojos reflejaba la total confianza que sentía. Akane será la próxima, pensó la chinita.

Ryoga levanto a Miku del suelo haciéndola reaccionar.. Ranma volvió a ver a su amigo y le preguntó - _¿me derrotó?_

_Así es amigo, lo siento… se que nunca te habían derrotado, pero esta técnica es increíble, además no te di mucho tiempo de reponerte.. Sé que Akane se molestaría muchísimo si dejaras a Shampoo fuera de combate_ - le dijo Ryoga ayudándole a caminar hacia un lado del Dojo.

Ranma abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, Ryoga lo sabía! - _eh.. eh - _dijo Ranma.

_Tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo _- le dijo Ryoga con una mirada comprensiva. - _Sólo me pregunto… Akane sabe que Miku y tu son la misma persona? _

_Si claro, Yo me ofrecí a entrenarla - _Dijo Ranma avergonzado bajando la mirada para que su amigo no viera su sonrojo.

_Entonces porque interferiste?_ - Pregunto Ryoga.

_Escuche que Shampoo tenía algo bajo la manga.. y si no hubiera intervenido Akane se habría tenido que enfrentar a esto sin previo aviso.. Quería que Akane lo viera antes de pelear contra ella para que le hiciera frente más fácilmente, odio que la lastimen -_ dijo Ranma en voz muy baja solo para que Ryoga lo escuchara.

Miku se paró en frente de Akane, la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia el centro del Dojo ignorando a su prometido, todavía no entendía el porqué se había metido en la pelea.

Pero Ranma mientras Akane pasaba a su lado le pregunto con un susurro - _Viste el punto débil de la técnica? _

Akane asintió suavemente para que nadie se percatara de ello. Al final la chica entendió que Ranma lo que quería era enseñarle que Shampoo traía una técnica mortal.

¿Pero como Ranma se había dado cuenta antes de que ella la mostrase? Bueno ya podré preguntarle eso después, pensó la peliazul.

Akane camino al centro del Dojo y se coloco en posición de pelea, Shampoo hizo lo mismo.

_Por fin me desharé de ti chica violenta_!- Dijo Shampoo.

_Eso es lo que tú crees -_ dijo Akane lanzando el primer golpe.

Las chicas se envuelven en una pelea que parece más bien un baile coordinado, Akane le pega con su puño pero Shampoo lo bloquea, la chinita le manda una patada y la peliazul le toma la pierna y le pega una patada en el pecho haciéndola retroceder.

Mousse acaba de llegar y ve al amor de su vida peleando contra Akane.

_Shampoo mi amor! Deja de pelear por el idiota de Saotome y cásate conmigo por favor!-_ Grito Mousse.

_Cállate tonto!_ - Grito la chinita y le lanzó un chúi que le dio en la cara al pobre de Mousse.

El chico se sintió horrible, Shampoo siempre le hacia ese tipo de cosas, suspiró y tomo asiento no sin antes de apostar en contra de Shampoo esperando que perdiera.

En eso Shampoo le tira un golpe a Akane y la chica sólo para burlarse de la chinita dio un salto y le pasó por encima cayendo a la espaldas de Shampoo, pero cuando dio la vuelta en el aire le puso la mano en la cabeza para tomar impulso haciéndola sentir como una tonta.

Esto hizo que Shampoo enfureciera y pusiera su cara roja por la cólera que la envolvía.

_Chica violenta no burlarse de mi!_ - La chinita estaba a punto de hacer su nueva técnica, levantó sus brazos y dijo NIAUN….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ni la técnica porque Akane se aventó hacia ella y le pegó una patada en el estómago lanzándola unos metros atrás..

Tal y como Ranma me mostró el punto débil está cuando empieza la técnica.. Ciertamente cuando hace el movimiento de brazos no puede protegerse.. Tengo que estar muy atenta para bloquearla antes que me lance una corriente de aire y me paralice.

Shampoo no lo podía creer Akane había ganado mucha velocidad y no pudo defenderse cuando ella la pateó.. La violenta chica sabía el punto débil de su técnica.. Todo por la maldita rubia! Pensó Shampoo… si no me hubiera dado tantos problemas no habría tenido que usar la nueva técnica y en este momento tendría a Akane inmóvil para pegarle con toda mi fuerza.

_Así que dime Shampoo.._ _Tienes que aprender una técnica que deje a tu oponente inmóvil para poder ganar?.. No crees que es un poco bajo? Ah.. Perdón había olvidado que tú no sabes qué es eso.. No conoces la vergüenza -_ dijo Akane burlándose de la chinita.

Shampoo siendo llevada por la ira se lanzó contra Akane, la chica inteligentemente se agachó y le lanzó un golpe al mentón a la chinita desde abajo haciéndola volar por los aires y cayendo a unos metros de ella.

Shampoo se levantó lentamente y dijo - _ya no soporto más esta burla, niña violenta me las vas a pagar! _

Shampoo nuevamente intento hacer su técnica del ataque de la cobra alzó sus manos, pero Akane estaba dispuesta a intersecarla nuevamente, pero cuando la peliazul dio un primer paso sintió como algo le pegó en el tobillo haciendo que la chica se agachara por el dolor, _¿pero qué diablos?_ Dijo Akane.

Ranma estaba viendo la pelea y no pasó desapercibo el movimiento de la abuela, era obvio que la vieja decrépita se había metido a golpear a Akane, pero lo hizo tan rápido que nadie excepto él se había dado cuenta.

En ese momento Shampoo dijo _NIAUN CHI SHAKON SHI! _Y le lanzó la corriente de aire paralizado a Akane dejándola indefensa.

Shampoo estaba lista para darle el primer y último golpe de la pelea, quería exterminar a esa chica que le arrebataba el amor de su vida.

Kodashi había despertado momentos antes y había entendido toda la situación, ella ya había perdido! No lo puedo aceptar, yo tengo que tener a Ranma! Pensó la loca, se levantó y junto a Shampoo le iba a pegar a Akane tremendo golpe.

_iiiiAhhhhh!_ - Gritaron las chicas al unísono dirigiéndose a Akane, la única mujer que truncaba sus sueños.

Todos en el Dojo quedaron sorprendidos ante el cambio de escena, antes Akane dominaba la pelea, pero ahora se había lastimado con quien sabe qué y Shampoo la había inmovilizado y ahora Kodashi se había despertado y quería vengarse!

Ambas chicas se dirigían hacia una indefensa Akane, la peliazul sólo podo cerrar los ojos esperó el golpe. Adiós Ranma, pensó..

Ranma no se podía quedar parado viendo como lastimaban a Akane, se aventó en el momento justo antes que le pegaran a su prometida y la tomo en brazos llevándola al otro lado de Dojo.

Akane al sentir que la alzaban abrió y los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su prometido_ -Ranma_ - dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos quedaron petrificados y en su mente se preguntaban ¿porque Miku acaba de salvar a Akane?

_¿Pero, Miku?_ - Dijeron al unísono toda la familia Saotome-Tendo

_Yo puedo aclarar esto_ - dijo Ukyo levantándose.

Se acerco hasta Miku le quito la peluca dejando ver su roja cabellera y se sacó de la nada una tetera con agua caliente y se la vertió a la chica que se transformo instantáneamente en el chico Saotome, dejándose ver con un Gi y con su pecho un poco descubierto gracias a la abertura del traje.

Ranma deja que Ukyo lo desenmascare porque era demasiado obvio que él era la famosa Miku, además con él presente no iban a aprovecharse de pelear dos contra una.

Todos los presentes exclamaron - _ohhhhh!_

Ranma bajó a Akane de sus brazos lentamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

**Capitulo 19 **

**Los sentimientos de Ranma.**

_Pe… pero! Que significa esto Ranma? _ - Gritó Shampoo enfadada.

_Mi amor! Ranma! Como es posible? tu ayudaste a entrenar a esta plebeya?_ Gritó Kodashi decepcionada.

_Yo.. yo - _dijo Ranma, el chico no podía articular palabra esta vez fue totalmente atrapado..

_Que le hiciste Akane? _Preguntó Shampoo.._ Un hechizo verdad? Magia! Esta es la única explicación para que mi airen te entrenara para la pelea donde se jugaba con quien se casaría! Él nunca haría eso a propósito! El me ama a mí! _

_Ni lo creas él me ama a mí!_ - Gritó Kodashi volviéndose hacia Shampoo.

Ambas chicas se miraban con ira y casi iban a empezar otra pelea pero Ranma al ver esto se enfureció.

Ranma no podía quedarse callado y dijo - _Porque culpan Akane de esto? Akane nunca ha sido una manipuladora como ustedes! Esto lo hice yo! La propuesta de entrenarla fue mía! Fue mi idea! Entiéndanlo niñas!_

_Pero porque Ranma mi cielo?_ - Dijo una suplicante Kodashi.

_Porque quiero que ella sea mi prometida! Ok! ya déjennos en paz!_ - Sentenció Ranma.

El Dojo se inundo de un silencio incomodo después de semejante declaración.

_Ranma tu?_ - Dijo Akane viendo hacia el suelo con sus mejillas brillando enrojecidas y sus pies tocándose entre ellos.

El rostro de Ranma delataba todo lo que sentía, su rostro era de un color rojo encendido y tocándose los pulgares de forma nerviosa le dijo a su prometida…

_Te.. te amo Akane, esa es la única verdad, desde hace tiempo estoy viendo a ver como hago para decirte esto, pero las palabras nunca salían y en vez de eso la pasaba insultándote para que la gente no viera mis verdaderos sentimientos. _

_Y estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, recuerdo cuando te vi sonreír por primera vez, fue la primera clase de deportes y tú ibas caminando con tus amigas, estabas feliz porque habías logrado un strike, ahí pude sentir como algo adentro de mí se movió, fue un sentimiento nuevo para mí porque nunca he sentido esto por nadie_ - Dijo el chico tocándose el pecho.

_Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mi Akane, sabes porque? _

Akane sólo pudo mover su cabeza de un lado a otro dando a entender que no.

_Recuerdo el primer día de clases, tu enfrentándote a un ejército de hombres para poder salir contigo, fue impresionante ver tu espíritu de guerrera, obstinada, terca, pero fuerte y perseverante; entendí a la perfección porque detestabas a los hombres. Estoy enamorado de ti desde ese día.. Porque me di cuenta como tu personalidad encaja de maravilla con la mía, ambos somos tan parecidos! Orgullosos, tercos, pero perseverantes y fuertes. _

_Yo quiero a una mujer que me ame como soy, sin necesidad de cambiarme y no quiero a alguien que me trate como a su bebe - _dijo Ranma mirando a Kodashi - _ó como un objeto que le pertenece_ - esta vez el chico de la trenza volvió su mirada hacia Shampoo. _Akane, te quiero a ti.. Tú me miras como tu amigo, como aquella persona que siempre estará para ti.._

_Akane, quiero ser esa persona.. tu sabes muy bien como soy, me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que no soy meloso, ni detallista, menos romántico! Puedo hacer esas cosas, pero no soy ese tipo de hombre… de mí esperaras otro tipo de cosas, otro tipo de detalles… como la última navidad, donde me dijiste que querías una cajita musical, un peluche y otras cosas más, me encantó sorprenderte con cosas tan sencillas, me gusta darte sorpresas, llevarte a algún lado lindo y apreciar el atardecer como a veces hacemos… _

_No soy de muchas palabras y no soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos, pero Akane yo daría la vida por ti… _con estas últimas palabras Ranma tomo las manos de su prometida y las coloco en su pecho.

Akane dejó un segundo de respirar y sintió como su corazón le dio un vuelco, la chica tenía una cara de sorpresa imposible de ocultar igual que todos los presentes.

Posteriormente Ranma tomo a Akane entre sus manos, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes brazos y le dijo con ojos suplicantes - _¿me quieres así como soy?_ ¿_Quisieras ser mi novia? _

Akane respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, rodeó con sus finos brazos el cuello del chico y le dijo - _claro que si bobo.. _

Y para sorpresa de todos, Akane se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su prometido.

Los padres de la feliz pareja danzaban derramando lágrimas de alegría, - _si! las escuelas Tendo-Saotome se unirán -_ decían con regocijo.

Kodashi lloraba con desesperación ante la declaración de su amado.

Shampoo tenía los ojos ahogados en lágrimas, pero se negaba a llorar como loca frente a todo el mundo, en vez de eso dijo - _prepárate para comer polvo Akane_, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

_Si plebeya prepárate! -_ dijo Kodashi limpiándose las lágrimas.

Ranma se colocó delante de su novia tratando de protegerla de las mujeres más locas del planeta.

Akane ante el gesto se molesto un poco, ya que ella era fuerte y podía hacerle frente a esa pelea, la chica toco el hombro de su prometido y le dijo - _yo puedo si?.. Déjame - _y dio un paso delante de su prometido.

_Pero Akane!_ - dijo Ranma, el chico no podía impedírselo y si lo hacía lo más seguro sería enviado por los aires de Nerima. Así que hizo cara de insatisfacción y no le impidió el paso.

**Capitulo 20 El final. **

_Esto no es justo_! - se levantó Ukyo - _no es justo que peleen dos contra uno, yo pelearé a tu lado Akane -_ Ukyo se colocó al lado de la chica y tomo posición de pelea.

Ranma al ver que Ukyo iba a ayudar a su prometida respiró aliviado y tomo asiento.

_Yo me encargo de Kodashi_ - dijo Ukyo sacando su espátula gigante.

_Sip, además con esta tengo cabos que saldar_ - dijo Akane mirando atentamente a Shampoo.

Las chicas se enfrascaron en un duelo doble impresionante, donde volaban patadas y golpes, una que otra vez que veía una chica dando vueltas en el aire para esquivar los golpes de su oponente.

Se notaba que Akane y Ukyo formaron un gran equipo en la arena de combate.

Ukyo cortó el listón de Kodashi en miles de pedazos con sus espátulas pequeñas.. - _maldita plebeya_ - dijo Kodashi con cara de frustración.

Mientras Akane seguía peleando contra Shampoo e impidiendo que ésta lanzara su golpe mortal.

Ranma se sentó al lado de Cologne impidiendo que interfiera nuevamente en la pelea. Así que se dirigió a la abuela y le dijo de forma sarcástica - _Parece que a mi lado y estando yo atento de unas personitas por aquí no habrán más interferencias verdad señora?_

_Grrr_ - dijo la abuela frustrada al ver cómo le iban ganando a su bisnieta y ella sin poder hacer nada, si movía un dedo Ranma la pondría en descubierto haciendo trampa y de fijo Ryoga descalificaría a Shampoo.

Ranma sonreía con orgullo al ver cómo iba ganando si prometida.

_Kodashi Tatewaki! Kodashi Tatewaki!_ Dijo un chico muy apuesto en la puerta del Dojo

Era un muchacho joven de unos 25 años con una ropa blanca como la que usan los doctores, de ojos azules, cabello castaño y con muy buen físico.

Todas las mujeres presentes quedamos impresionadas por lo atractivo del chico, Kodashi al ver a semejante semental dijo de forma embobada - _yo soy Kodashi Tatewaki, porque_ _lo pregunta atractivo joven? _

_Perfecto_! - dijo el desconocido, se acerco a ella y llevó un par de dedos a sus labios produciendo un sonido.

Al silbido un grupo de muchachos salió de la nada y se acercaron a Kodashi, inmovilizándola con una camisa de fuerza.

Todos en el Dojo estaban impactados por la escena.

_Que le hacen a mi hermana?_ Preguntó Kuno agitadamente.

_Disculpen no me presente_ - dijo el chico - _yo soy Kenta Aoyama y trabajo para una clínica psiquiátrica, nos llamaron hace unos momentos reportando que esta chica estaba teniendo un ataque psiquiátrico y cómo tiene historial en nuestra clínica hemos venido a llevárnosla. _

La rosa negra no pudo decir absolutamente nada porque taparon su boca con una especie de cinta y así apagaron sus risas y gritos maniáticos.

Con una ligera sonrisa el joven Aoyama salió de Dojo llevándose a Kodashi con él.

_Hermanaaaaaa!_ Gritó Kuno y salió corriendo detrás de su hermana menor.

Nabiki fue quien rompió el silencio que reinaba en el Dojo - _fui yo quien llamó a la clínica psiquiátrica, pero no sabía que ya tuviera expediente,_ dijo la chica levantando los hombros de forma indiferente.

Todos los presentes soltaron una pequeña risa al escuchar la confesión de Nabiki.

_Creo que era un poco predecible el final de esta muchacha no papá?_ - Le dijo Kasumi dulcemente a su padre.

_Aja aja.._ - dijo el señor Tendo asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Creo que ya no tengo contrincante no?_ - Dijo Ukyo entre risas y tomo asiento a la par de Kasumi.

Akane orgullosamente agregó - _Creo que quedamos sólo tú y yo como desde el inicio no Shampoo? _

Shampoo sonríe y le dice - _no por mucho tiempo_… y se abalanzó hacia la peliazul con toda su fuerza, Akane la esquiva moviéndose ligeramente hacia un lado, dejándola pasar, en cuanto esta un paso atrás de ella Akane se vuelve y le pega una patada en la espalda, Shampoo se vuelve antes de la patada y la bloquea con sus brazos, pero es un golpe muy fuerte y va a dar a la pared de Dojo.

_Maldita chica violenta tu no poder vencerme_! - Dijo Shampoo entrando en desesperación.

Akane sintió que ya era demasiado y tenía que acabarla, pero Shampoo era fuerte y no sería fácil dejarla fuera de combate por más golpes que le diera.

Así que cuando Shampoo intentó hacer nuevamente su más reciente truquito Akane se movió ágilmente hacia ella y la tomo de las manos.

Akane quedó de frente a Shampoo y le susurro - _sabes cual es otro punto débil de tu técnica? Como el truco de explosión si tengo tus manos agarradas no podrás hacer nada!_

Akane todavía tenía agarradas las manos de Shampoo, se hizo un poco hacia atrás y le dio una serie de patadas en el estómago.

Para los más novatos Akane sólo le dio una patada, pero para los expertos como Ryoga, Ranma y Cologne vieron la velocidad y fuerza con la que Akane dio una serie de patadas y acabo con la chinita.

Shampoo puso sus ojos en blanco y se desvaneció.

Akane la sostuvo con cariño y no la dejó caer, - _Fuiste una buena oponente Shampoo y no sólo en combate_ - le dijo Akane suavemente.

Ryoga impresionado por la técnica de la chica dijo tranquilamente - _Akane es la ganadora._

_Siii!_ - Gritó la familia Tendo-Saotome.

Cologne se acerco a Akane, tomo a Shampoo en sus pequeños brazos y le dijo - _mejoraste mucho niña, estoy impresionada por tu avance; mi bisnieta y yo nos iremos a China, tu le ganaste y Shampoo le ganó a Ranma, creo que nada hacemos acá._

Ranma vio desde largo la cara que tenía Akane, era obvio que se sentía un poco mal por la chinita, así que se acercó hacia su prometida le paso su brazo por el hombro y le dijo dirigiéndose a la abuela - _creo que no hay problema que se queden acá más tiempo no? Al final somos amigos.._

Akane asintió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Mousse se apareció y abrazó a Akane.

_Que haces tocando a mi Shampoo Saotome?_ - Preguntó Mousse.

Ranma fuera de sí le dio un golpe en la cara y lo mando a volar diciendo - _ponte los anteojos ciegooooo!_ Mientras Akane reía un poco al ver a su prometido celoso.

Shampoo despertó de la inconsciencia y vio como Ranma mandaba a volar a Mousse, ese tonto pato pensó, volvió a ver hacia donde estaba Ranma con Akane, pero fue un golpe muy duro para ella, más que el que le acababan de dar.

Ranma estaba viendo donde estaba lastimada su prometida, le vio un raspón en el brazo y otro en la pierna, revisó su tobillo donde la abuela la había golpeado y le decía - _voy a llevarte a tu habitación para curarte esos raspones y ponerte un poco de hielo en ese tobillo, te parece? - _Mientras Akane asentía un poco ruborizada.

Él estaba curando a su amada y esa no era ella, una cosa era ver el beso y escuchar las cosas que Ranma dijo, pero otra cosa era ver los hechos, ver como Ranma la miraba con ternura y como Akane se derretía por dentro, era muy doloroso para ella..

Shampoo suspiró… la abuela al ver hacia donde se dirigía la miraba de su bisnieta le dijo - _vámonos Shampoo tienes que descansar._

_Si abuelita_ - dijo la chica tristemente y salieron del Dojo.

Shampoo y su abuela ya iban saliendo de la casa cuando Akane las detuvo..

_Disculpen_!- Dijo Akane.

La señora y la chica se volvieron ante el llamado.

Akane se aproximo a ellas lentamente por causa de su tobillo lastimado, - _solo quería agradecerles por todo, nosotros las consideramos nuestras amigas y esperamos que se queden en Japón por más tiempo. _

_Gracias Akane_ - dijo Shampoo. - _Fue una buena pelea verdad?_ Dijo con una sonrisa la chinita.

_Si lo fue!_ - Dijo Akane.

La abuela y Shampoo se fueron y se perdieron en el atardecer, mientras que Ranma mira a su prometida despidiéndose de las chinitas desde la puerta de la casa, le da un tiempo y va por ella.

_Akane, lista para que te cure las heridas?_ - Le dijo le chico mientras tocaba su hombro.

_Sip - _dijo la chica con entusiasmo.

_Déjame cargarte_ - le dijo Ranma.

_Ni lo pienses no soy una inútil -_ Reclamó Akane.

_Que terca que eres!_ - respondió Ranma

_Igual que tú! Ja ja!_ - Dijo Akane en una carcajada y le sacó la lengua.

Ranma al ver que su prometida jugaba la tomó de la cintura y la cargo en sus hombros, como cargando un saco.

_Ranma bájame!_ Protestaba Akane.

El chico la bajo hasta que llegaron al comedor con una gran sonrisa de burla en la cara, - _todavía soy más fuerte que tú!_ - Dijo Ranma.

Akane se sentó en la mesa con mala cara arreglándose el traje.

_Ya podemos ir haciendo los planes de boda! - _ Dijo Soun.

_Si! Las escuelas se unirán!_ - Dijo Genma.

Inmediatamente los chicos se volvieron a ver impresionados por la noticia y dijeron los dos al unísono como si lo hubieran planeado - _Ahhh noooo!_ _Ni lo piensen!_

_Como no? hija no puedes hacerme esto!_ - Dijo Soun entre lágrimas.

Akane fue la primera en hablar y dijo – _somos novios, pero creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no queremos casarnos todavía. Ambos tenemos otros proyectos aparte de formar una familia. _

_Si! yo quiero pelear en varios torneos antes de estar casado_, - Agregó Ranma

_Exacto, a ese tipo de cosas son a las que me refiero _- dijo Akane - _y yo quiero terminar la universidad. _

Ambos padres se miraron extrañados al ver a sus hijos de acuerdo en algo.

_Esto es magnífico Saotome_ - dijo Soun, _están de acuerdo en algo!_

A ambos chicos les bajó una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

_Como será la boda?_ - Dijo Genma.

_Cuando_? - dijo Soun.

_Todavía no habrá boda! - _ gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos ignorando a sus padres se tomaron la mano y se dirigieron al cuarto de la chica.

_Que necios que son!_ - Dijo Akane con enfado.

Ranma suspiró.. - _Tendremos que hacer algo para atrasar la boda, no es que no quiera casarme Akane, pero no quiero hacerlo ahora, es decir somos muy jóvenes._

_Tienes razón Ranma, no tenemos la madurez necesaria para algo de esa magnitud_ - dijo Akane sentándose a un lado de su cama.

Ranma se puso de cuclillas al frente de Akane y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas le dijo _mientras tanto porque no… y _acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica.

Akane sonrió con malicia, - _creo que no es mala idea_ – y colocó sus manos en el cuello de su prometido plantándole un dulce beso a su amado.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que no me maten por el final... ja ja! no me gusta el hecho que Ranma y Akane sean melosos porque me da la impresión que nunca lo serán, por eso no agregué nada de mi amor o esas cosas.. Kodashi en un psiquiatrico y Akane más fuerte y Shampoo derrotada, creo que esas eran mis ideas principales, gracias por leer mi fanfic y espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo.<p>

nos leemos!

Sayonara.


End file.
